Aunque traten de alejarte de mi
by haneko-chan
Summary: La relacion entre Gohan y Videl esta mal, pero cada uno hara lo que sea para que mejore... GxV
1. No Puedo Olvidarte

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo

Notas:  
Las "palabras en comillas" son los pensamientos  
Las_"palabras en comillas y cursivas"_ son recuerdos  
------

La época de lluvias se avecinaba, y ésta a su vez producía que en el aire una ligera capa de neblina cubriera a la muy imponente universidad, que resaltaba frente a cualquier otra edificación cercana a sus puertas y demás construcciones. Las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de clases entablaban una melodía que avisaban a los jóvenes estudiantes su pronto ingreso a su recinto de aprendizaje. Todos los salones que adornan la institución daban comienzo a sus clases como era de costumbre.

El salón donde se dictaba historia del arte daba comienzo con una mujer distraída de sus obligaciones más importantes, de las cuales se desligaba últimamente gracias a una persona muy especial, de la que nunca espero empezar una relación mas estrecha.

- Vaya, parece que va a seguir lloviendo así toda la tarde...– Dice una bien abrigada Videl mirando el paisaje que se presentaba muy borrosamente a través de la ventana que tenía en frente. – Probablemente hasta la noche, si es preciso.

A pocas horas de haber comenzado el día, una llovizna ya se había adueñado de toda ciudad Satán, provocando sutiles pero muy débiles ventiscas por todos los rincones de las calles por donde transitaba la gente, las cuales se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y estudio. Astutamente Videl tenía muy claro que, en la condición en la que se encontraba, debía ir prediciendo los cambios climáticos que se avecinaban por la extravagante ciudad llamada por su apellido, ya que su resfriado asechaba por empeorar, por lo cual no debía hacer caso a su muy imponente testarudez, que salía a flote en los momentos, que según ella, eran de mayor debilidad.

"¿Es posible que Gohan se haya quedado dormido otra ves?"

_Gohan…_

Era la segunda vez en esta semana que no llegaba a tiempo a sus clases por la mañana. Era raro puesto que esta hablando del hombre mas puntual y responsable que pudo haber conocido frente a las cuestiones de estudio. Pero parecía que esta característica daba mucho que pensar estas ultimas semanas que quedaban antes de sus vacaciones.

"_Ah…es que…bueno me he quedado hasta muy tarde últimamente y…jeje no me da para levantarme temprano por las mañanas…"_

- Se podría decir que esta obra fue calificada como… – La clase ya parecía un eco en los pensamientos de Videl.

"_Pero Gohan tu sabes que estas ultimas semanas son las más importantes antes de los últimos parciales…"_

"_si, lo se, esa es la razón por la cual me desvelo las ultimas noches"_

- Señorita Satán…

"_si, y también por la cual ya no nos vemos mucho…"_

- ¡Señorita Videl Satán!

- La tierra llamando a Videl… – Llamaba muy festivamente la rubia compañera de estudio de Videl – ¡Mira que el profesor te llama, despierta!

- ¡Ah…! – Responde muy aceleradamente la ex-gran sayaman frente a la llamada de atención que acabada de recibir por parte de su instructor de arte – Perdón decano Mitsumoto.

- Más le vale, ya que no es la primera vez en mi clase señorita… Prosigamos.

- Tiene mucha razón ¿no lo crees Videl? – Comenta Ireza muy trivialmente frente a la observación de su profesor – Parece que una jovencita no se a podido bajar de esa nube llamada Gohan…

Este último comentario hizo que Videl se deshiciera completamente de los pensamientos en que recientemente se encontraba. Como era posible que su compañera la conociera tanto, bueno era de esperarse ya que se conocían desde la infancia y Videl era muy evidente frente a sus sentimientos. Pero esto no era solo con ella, Videl también podía decir que la conocía, además que la forma de ser de su amiga era muy predecible, y con este último comentario de parte de la rubia, ella podía proclamar que se aproximaba la _Tormenta Ireza_.

Puede ser que Ireza no fuera muy lista en las cuestiones de estudio ni nada de eso, pero cuando se hablan de temas de amores y desamores no esperaba un segundo para poder entablar una conversación, de las que siempre llevaba las de ganar, con la cual pudiera sacar sus dotes de "doctora corazón" como ella muy cortésmente se llamaba. Videl podía soportarlo ya que, frente a sus experiencias, podía dar mucho de que hablar, eso en momentos era muy confrontable puesto que ella era muy inexperta y novata en este ámbito, aunque, como bien se sabe, Ireza nunca ha podido sacar a flote la cualidad que se oculta en lo mas entrañable de su ser: Quedarse callada cuando debía hacerlo.

- No empieces de nuevo con eso Ireza. – La heredera de la fortuna Satán no sentía ganas de entablar una conversación con su compañera, y menos si el tema de conversación era Gohan. Esto siempre hacia que Ireza se sintiera con mucho poder sobre Videl, ya que según ella, todo lo que dijera Videl era usado en su contra y sin su aprobación.

- Tú muy bien sabes que tengo razón¿o me vas a decir que estabas mirando como cae la lluvia sobre el pasto? – Videl comprendió que seria imposible con ella si le seguía la cuerda, pero era un error fatal si pretendía seguírsela.

- Pues aunque no lo creas eso hacia. – Fue la única excusa que pudieron sacar sus labios. – Ahora silencio porque el decano me puede sacar del salón si sigo así.

- ¿Así como¿Gohan- hipnotizada?

- Ireza nunca me dejaras en paz ¿cierto? – Esta conversación no iba muy bien para la joven Satán. Ireza se empeñaba en hacer que Videl expresara los sentimientos que tenia guardados en su interior, de los cuales siempre hacían una mala partida para ella, puesto que sentía que la hacían ver débil frente a algún oponente, aunque para su amiga esto era ridículo ya que no representaba nada cuando hablaba con ella. Videl muy bien lo sabia, pero en ocasiones el hablar mucho de Gohan parecía volverse monótono e interminable, así que hacia lo posible por no empezar el tema para que así no hubiera molestia de iniciar una conversación mas tranquila sin ser ella el centro de atención y mucho menos del de su compañero.

La clase estaba por terminar y apenas sonara la campana que daba inicio a su hora de receso, Videl tenía que ir a la tienda más cercana a su universidad a buscar un regalo en particular. Su padre pronto cumpliría años así que no debía perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia y concentrarse en su objetivo. Pero sabia que debía hablar primero con su pareja ya que no se veían hace mucho como debía ser y debía poner en claro muchas cosas que veía no eran de su agrado.

Es muy comprensible que él quiera sacar adelante su carrera como científico, y Videl lo había comprendido desde el momento en que se ennoviaron, pero ella muy bien sabia que no podía seguir con el capricho de su novio de dejarla con los planes armados cuando salían, o cuando se reunían para alguna situación en particular así fuera para conversar o simplemente verse, ya que siempre al final salía con la misma excusa de "me siento cansado" o "tengo que seguir estudiando" y esto desalentaba a Videl cada vez más en hacer algún intento por verse con aquel al que le había abierto su corazón.

Conociendo a Gohan debía admitir que los estudios son muy importantes para su familia, en especial para Milk ya que el volverse un gran científico, como muy orgullosamente lo decía, los podría sacar de la situación económica en la que recientemente se encontraban. Videl sentía una gran admiración por su suegra, ya que no es muy común encontrar a una mujer que se hiciera cargo de 3 hombres ella sola, y sobretodo si esos hombres eran Sayajíns, y pudiera sacar adelante su familia como lo ha hecho todos esos años. Pero así como aceptaba y comprendía a su familia, también Gohan debía comprenderla y sentir que ya tiene una nueva responsabilidad con la cual apropiarse.

Claro está que para poder tener una relación más amena y sin complicaciones, no era recomendable que se fuera tan recurrente el verse todos los días y a todo momento, puesto que esto se volvía fastidioso y tenso en la relación. Pero esta situación ya se hacia muy repetitiva en Gohan, ya que parecía, aunque fuera muy indeseable, que le importaba mas sus estudios y obligaciones, que su propia relación con Videl, y ella debía cerciorarse de que esta actitud no era como ella suponía.

La llovizna pronto se convertiría en una fuerte lluvia por toda la ciudad, así que Videl tenia que salir del regalo antes de que el clima le hiciera una mala partida y pudiera empeorar su resfriado así que, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, debía posponer su charla con Gohan y marcharse lo mas rápido de ahí, para alcanzar a hacer todo antes de que la lluvia la atrapara.

Videl recordaba la causa de su resfriado ya que fue el último día que pudo verse con Gohan sin ninguna complicación. Esto venia siendo desde aquel día en el que salio a comer con él para celebrar su nueva beca universitaria. Aunque claro esto no fue novedad para su pareja, ya que su inteligencia era reconocida por las más prestigiosas universidades de la ciudad y era de esperarse que sus esfuerzos fueran gratificados de alguna forma, y el más alto reconocimiento era brindarle una beca completa para sus estudios universitarios. Con esto se podría decir que ya no era un motivo de celebración para Gohan, por lo que era de esperarse, pero como su pareja ya oficial, Videl quería ofrecerle su felicitación con una romántica cena en un restaurante cerca al mar, y esperar lo que el destino quisiera depararles.

**Flash back**

Era de noche y el clima estaba haciendo de las suyas, por lo que se estaba abriendo paso a la época de lluvias. Videl había salido a la entrada de su mansión para esperar que Gohan la recogiera y fueran juntos al restaurante.

- ¿Gohan porque te tardas tanto? – Decía muy preocupada la joven Satán al ver que ya llevaba más de media hora esperando a que apareciera su novio y pudieran pasar la más maravillosa velada que hubieran podido tener.

Videl tenia planeado todo para esa noche especial, había reservado una mesa para dos en la terraza del restaurante de donde se podía ver la mágica conexión entre el mar y las estrellas. Todo el lugar estaba apartado solo para ellos dos. En ese mismo restaurante había un camino en el primer piso, donde se podía llegar al mar sin ninguna intervención. Ese camino era conocido como "El Sendero Al Paraíso" y parecía encajar con el plan que ella había ideado solo para ellos dos. Gohan no sabía nada de lo que Videl le había planeado, así que todo iba a resultar perfecto para la pareja, aunque ella muy bien sabia que él no era muy listo en esto del romanticismo ya que es un _poco_ despistado frente a los sentimientos de ambos, así que debía guiarlo en todo lo que fueran a hacer. Videl sinceramente no tiene idea de cómo pudo él declarársele, pero agradece a Kamisama de que lo haya podido hacer, ya que ella parecía perder las esperanzas de su amor con Gohan.

En la calle se podía distinguir dos luces de lo que parecía ser un carro. De un momento a otro el carro donde venia Gohan había parqueado frente a la puerta de una imponente mansión donde Videl muy fielmente esperaba.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, es que mi mamá no me dejaba salir antes de terminar con mis deberes. – dice muy apenado Gohan con su típica posición de Son: un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Él iba con un traje azul celeste, como el que llevó a la fiesta de celebración por la destrucción de Majin Buu, con unos zapatos blancos y corbata aguamarina. Ese traje lo hacia ver muy bien, demasiado bien ante los ojos de Videl, que no podía cerrar la boca por lo bello que se encontraba.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía el tan solo presenciarlo ahí, tratando de excusarse. Tan hermoso que era en cualquier situación, con esos profundos pero adorables ojos negros que resaltaban bajo la luz de la luna, sus carnosos labios que ante cualquier movimiento podía causar que se le hirviera la sangre, ese cuerpo glorioso que parecía esculpido por dioses, que el solo apreciarlo hacia que se le erizara la piel. Con todo esto rondando en su mente no pudo evitar imaginárselo sin…

- N-no te preocupes Gohan, – contestó Videl un poco nerviosa tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. – lo que importa es que ya estas aquí. – Nada de esto va a hacer que la noche planeada se eche a perder.

- Así que… ¿vamos?

- Por supuesto – responde muy impaciente la heredera Satán.

- Pero… ¿A donde vamos? – Gohan podía llegar a ser muy tierno sin querer serlo. Videl no pudo contener una risita nerviosa, era cierto, él no tenia idea de nada, tan solo le había dicho que se vistiera algo formal ya que irían a un buen restaurante. – Vamos al Yamadori¿sabes donde queda?

- ¿No es uno que esta frente al mar?

- Si. ¿Vamos hiendo? Es que hice reservaciones así que tenemos que estar pront… – No sabe por que Gohan de repente sonrió, ni tampoco porque la cogió repentinamente de la mano y la llevo al carro. Bueno de pronto es que no quería hacerla esperar más, o simplemente sabía…

**Fin del flash back**

No supo a que horas llego a la joyería a la que se dirigía a comprar el regalo, ni como termino tan mojada. Los pensamientos y recuerdos en los que se encontraban amenazaban por alejarla de su mundo para transportarla a uno de fantasías. Pero ya no podía perder más tiempo, así que se dispuso a buscar lo que seria el regalo perfecto para su querido padre.

- Buenos días señorita Satán. – Le dedico una cálida sonrisa un joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador – Hace mucho no la vemos por acá¿que se le ofrece? – Para ser un empleado muy joven, tenia buen servicio al cliente, a diferencia de otros que se mostraban indiferentes ante los compradores. Videl solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa, con este gesto daba a entender de que no tenia algo en mente y solo compraría lo que viera a su agrado. En seguida que el joven entendió el mensaje, se aparto del mostrador y siguió con su labor de abrillantar unos diminutos diamantes que se encontraban sobre un reloj de muy buena calidad y estructura. Videl al darse cuenta de este objeto de gran valor, recordó que una ves su padre, en esos actos de justicia, se le daño un reloj que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo en su poder, y este fue muy preciado para él, ya que fue uno de los primeros que tuvo después de casarse con su mamá.

- ¿Esta a la venta? – Pregunta la ex-gran sayaman señalando el objeto que sujetaba el joven, con esperanzas de que la pregunta fuera contestada a su favor. No se permitiría irse con las manos vacías y menos si ha encontrado el regalo que hará muy feliz a su padre.

- Lo siento este acaba de llegar como empeñado, por lo que se me hace imposible vendérselo. – No podía creerlo, toda la imagen que tenia de su papá agradeciéndole por el hermoso regalo se había derrumbado ante sus ojos azules. – ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que después me lo pueda vender?

- Eso solo será bajo la autorización de mi jefe, así que no le aseguro nada, señorita Videl.

La lluvia empezaba a recorrer las calles que se encontraban entre la universidad y la joyería. Videl intentó todas la maneras posibles de poderse quedar con ese reloj tan perfecto que relucía ante sus ojos color cielo. Pero cada vez más sus intentos eran en vano, nada podía hacer hasta después de que el dueño del local tomara una decisión y esto iba a requerir su tiempo. Así que no insistió más y decidió irse del local con las manos vacías hacia su recinto de aprendizaje, ya que si seguía ahí podía perder clase, y no era algo recomendable para los estudiantes que deseen aprobar los últimos exámenes, ni tampoco para alguien que podía, con solo una gota más de lluvia, empeorar su salud.

Su mente se encontraba en un remolino de decisiones, recuerdos y pensamientos los cuales debía organizar antes de que se volviera una tormenta con la que acabara su integridad tanto física como mental. Reconocía que su mayor prioridad era su padre, ya que últimamente no se han visto mucho gracias a los viajes que este había tenido por su fama, por eso quería que el día que llegase de viaje viera a su hija organizándole la mejor reunión de cumpleaños y llevándole un regalo como agradecimiento por todos los años vividos y consejos, alegrías, protección y demás que le ha ofrecido. Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado sus otras prioridades, debía arreglar la situación con Gohan, porque de lo contrario, las cosas empeorarían y no habría vuelta atrás. Y también debía dejar tiempo para sus estudios, porque no tenía excusa alguna para dejar sin importancia este tema, ni siquiera su salud que parecía agravarse cada día más.

La cabeza le dio vueltas al salir de la joyería. Su estado de salud nunca le había parecido un problema, pero con tantos compromisos estas ultimas semanas habían hecho que su fortaleza se debilitara con facilidad, pero Videl tampoco quería rendirse ya que primero debía terminar sus obligaciones antes de sentirse derrotada por el clima. Se le subió la temperatura. Además era incomprensible que su cuerpo que antes era fuerte, resistente ante cualquier adversidad, comenzara a debilitarse, a provocar esa sensación de fragilidad que nunca había gustado en ella. La vista se hizo borrosa. Mientras caminaba por los senderos que conducían a su universidad, a la vez que revolvía su cabeza con pensamientos desgarradores, sintió la cabeza ligeramente pesada y caliente, sus piernas ya no le respondían a su cerebro y la vista empezó a nublarse hasta ver un vacío en sus ojos, no antes de percibir una silueta que parecía acercarse a ella con cierta rapidez. Creyó haber escuchado su nombre antes de caer.

_- ¡Videl...!!_

No había visto tal velocidad antes, no después de haber conocido a…

-o-o-o-

"_¡Que comida tan rica!"_

"_No es novedad escuchar esa frase salir de tus labios, jaja"_

"_Ay Videl¡Es que estuvo perfecta!"_

"_No tanto como esta noche"_

"_No tanto como tu…"_

"Esto ya lo he escuchado antes"

Rápidamente varias imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas frente a Videl, quien se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un túnel. Cada vez eran más, pero al tiempo parecían ir acomodándose hasta formar una sola, con lo que parecía ser una escena de un restaurante con un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, donde se veían muy felices y enamorados bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Todo era iluminado naturalmente con las constelaciones que se sobreponían sobre aquella pareja reconocida por Videl. Eran Gohan y ella la noche en la que tuvieron su último y más íntimo momento antes de que todo se volviera tenso en la relación.

"_¿Puedes creer que con tan solo una mirada de tus ojos azules puedo hacer que hasta el viento se aparte de mi camino solo para llegar y verificar una vez más que no es el cielo sino el destello de tu corazón?"_

"_Oh Gohan…"_

"_Por tu amor bajaría cada una de las estrellas que se encuentran esta noche sobre nosotros, por una mirada tuya bastaría para reunir fuerzas para seguir volando, por una sonrisa lloraría al reconocer que si no la vuelvo a ver moriría ya que por tu querer daría hasta mi propia vida…"_

Súbitamente, al ver tal escena, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más en ese momento, ya que después de las mágicas palabras que Gohan le expresó, ella no pudo soportarlo más y lo besó.

Sus ojos se ancharon, su boca tembló, sus manos palpitaban y el corazón quería salir de su pecho. Las emociones vividas en ese acto de amor podían sentirse todavía en su cuerpo a pesar de estar solo observando, recordando. Todo fue rápido aunque conmovedor. La brisa comenzaba a moverlos en un sigiloso compás, Videl se encontraba relativamente cerca de él, aunque estuvieran separados solo por una mesa rectangular. Cada palabra provocaba un acercamiento más cercano, su cuerpo ya reaccionaba por inercia. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que no querían salir a menos que ella lo quisiera. Lágrimas de una felicidad inquieta, de años compartidos y momentos añorados.

La mujer cerró los ojos, aquellas palabras la habían llevado a un éxtasis que no podía contener. Sus labios se rozaron por un leve segundo antes de desaparecer en un cálido pero apasionado beso que demostraba lo que se había esperado al iniciar la noche. Con fuerza agarró sus ropas y se acercó flotando hacia él hasta caer en sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban inmóviles. Todo alrededor de ellos se detuvo, las personas que se encontraban al otro lado de la terraza parecieron estatuas y el sonido de platos hiendo y viniendo se consideró desaparecer.

Fue torpe al principio, con las emociones alborotadas que no daban paso al entendimiento, transformándose después en una pasión descontrolada y voraz. Eran desde suaves roces hasta la perfecta unión de sus lenguas en una danza de dulces e impulsivos mordiscos, que bastaban para recuperar el aliento.

De repente volvió al túnel en el que se encontraba al comenzar el recuerdo. Todo lo que en ese momento había contemplado, las emociones reprimidas que hacían lo posible por no atormentar su alma estaban desapareciendo junto la imagen de Gohan sonriendo con satisfacción a videl, la cual no podía reprimir el sonrojo de su tez…

-o-o-o-

Una imagen borrosa se formaba frente a ella. Veía todo blanco y con mucha luz, o tal vez era que sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban, pero incluso así, en el fondo podía visualizar una forma negra. Al principio no era reconocible, podía decirse que no le agradaba nada lo que veía a través de la luz, pero aun así sentía una energía muy agradable, se sentía segura con su presencia y deseaba que no se fuera.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que era ese lugar, y lo más importante que hacia ahí, pero por más que lo intentara nada salía de sus labios, su boca parecía estar desconectada de su cerebro y de sus pensamientos. Intenta cerrar sus ojos para alejar la luz que tanto le impedía formar una imagen concisa en su cabeza, pero aun con los ojos cerrados, esta penetró a través de sus parpados que la obligaron a volver a mirar lo que tanto se movía a su alrededor. Vuelve a ver esa sombra acercarse a ella. Ya le molesta el no entender lo que pasaba cerca de ella. Ruido, no…voces. Varias voces se escuchan cerca de su persona. Parecen hablarle, pero se le dificulta comunicarse, su boca ni su cuerpo responden a lo que ella mandaba a hacer.

"¿Que estará pasando? Esas voces…"

- Videl…

Es el primer sonido que reconoce y esta llamándola. Esa voz le es muy familiar. Era profunda y gruesa, reflejaba años vividos y batallas ganadas.

- Videl, respóndeme por favor… - Esta vez sonaba suplicante, solicitante. Cualquier prestigio de su voz grave había desaparecido para dar paso a una débil y de sentimientos estremecidos. Exigía una respuesta de parte suya para calmarse, aquella que Videl también exigía. De alguna forma trataba de hacerla reaccionar, lo cual resultó ya que reconoció aquella sombra que la sujetaba de la mano muy nerviosamente. Lo que parecía ser una sombra se transformo en un hombre, de contextura robusta, rostro de facciones serias y poblado bigote.

-_Pa-pá…_

- Si hija soy yo. – En su rostro se encontraba una mezcla entre angustia y felicidad. Por lo menos su hija ya respondía y reconocía quien le hablaba.

- ¿y esa cara? – Videl reaccionó al ver la preocupación que reflejaba la cara de su progenitor. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eso debo preguntarte yo a ti, – Su semblante sufrió un cambio de una angustia sin precedentes a una mueca de disgusto – Me tenias preocupado.

"_¿Donde me encuentro?"_

Su pregunta fue respondida en un santiamén. Conocía ese color de pintura, los adornos que se encontraban colgados en las paredes, el librero que se encontraba frente a ella y al lado de una mesa de estudio muy particular. Era su cuarto, de eso estaba segura además, sobre la mesita de noche, que se encontraba al lado de su cabeza, se encontraba inmóvil un portarretrato donde los protagonistas de la foto eran Gohan y ella muy tiernamente abrazados.

- Papá… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Parece que te desmayaste por la fiebre que tenías hace poco. – No podía creerlo, su resfriado había llegado a mayores. Le ganó, lo que en semanas había evitado, combatido y hasta impedido había ganado contra ella. La había debilitado hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento, y lo más grave es que no estaba con compañía como para sentirse más segura al caer. Pero aun así alguien la había rescatado y traído a casa. Pero ¿Quién?

- ¿No llegabas mañana? – Ahora que se acordaba, el regalo que le iba a comprar hoy a su padre, era para la fecha de su cumpleaños, que seria el mismo día que él supuestamente llegaría. Y eso era dentro de dos días.

- Se me adelanto el viaje, y lo agradezco mucho puesto que encontré a mi hija sin conocimiento, para completar con fiebre, en su cama. – Ahora se entera de que su padre no tiene idea de cómo resulto así. Prefirió no decirle nada de que ella tampoco estaba al tanto de la situación. Es increíble como una simple lluvia puede cambiar la situación en la que se encuentra una persona con el resto del mundo. En el momento no tiene todo muy claro de lo que paso antes de su desmayo, lo único que tiene claro es que después de caer inconscientemente en la acera alguien, no se sabe quien, la recogió y la llevó sana y salva a su casa. "_¡Pero como es esto posible!"_ Alguien la había llevado a su casa, exactamente a su cuarto y la había depositado en donde por el momento estaba pasando el malestar, su cama. Esto no da muchas posibilidades de quien la había llevado hasta su residencia. Los únicos que pudieron haberla llevado hasta la casa, y con mucha confianza hasta su habitación, eran su padre, Ireza, Shapner y… Gohan.

Para empezar su padre acaba de decir que al momento de llegar a su vivienda lo primero que encontró fue a ella y que la halló ya desmayada. Segundo quedan sus amigos Ireza y Shapner, que pudieron muy fácilmente llevarla hasta su casa. Al llegar probablemente obtuvieron las llaves de la puerta principal buscándolas en el bolso que ella cargaba en la mañana, ya que ellos saben que siempre las trae consigo. El último que queda es Gohan, no hay que dar explicación alguna, era Gohan. Pudo haber entrado por la ventana, o abierto una puerta a la fuerza, o quien sabe que mas posibilidades, ya que con los sayajíns nunca se sabe, pero este en particular no daba señas de haberlo hecho, ya que por cortesía se habría quedado hasta que se despertara.

Su padre ya había salido de la habitación sin que lo notara, reparó que estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Se dio un último vistazo a su cuerpo y percibió que tenía puesta otra muda de ropa. Apagó la luz que tanto le molestó para mirar al principio, al recobrarse un poco del desmayo. No era de noche, a la tarde le faltaba tiempo para marcharse y dar paso al sol para ocultarse, pero para que esto ocurriera se requerían unas horas, pero era de costumbre prender las luces en las habitaciones por lo oscuras que eran antes de que llegara la noche. Las criadas que ayudaban a su cuerpo a recuperarse también se habían marchado acompañadas de su progenitor y con esto ya quedaba sola en la habitación para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. O eso creía. Trató de apoyar un pie fuera de la cama, pero con solo levantarse para poner el pie en posición, su cabeza le dio vueltas y cayó de nuevo en la almohada sin ninguna salida a su dolor de cabeza que ya tomaba forma.

"¿Y ahora que haré, estar tumbada todo el día en la cama?"

En un centello de segundo su mente se lleno de imágenes de su reciente sueño. Las palabras, las estrellas, sus ojos, el beso. Todo el remolino que en su cabeza se encontraba, se centró en lo que aparentemente fue su sueño. Muy pocas veces, o más bien casi nunca, "soñaba" un recuerdo, y este en particular la había sacado de sus casillas. Su mente ya estaba jugando sucio con ella, y no podía impedirlo. Se puede decir que esa noche fue mágica en todo sentido, pero ahora esto no era más que un recuerdo desvaneciéndose en su mente, en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que en esa noche se planeó se llevó a cabo y resultó como se deseaba, pudieron haberlos llevarlos a una relación mas estrecha en el futuro. Pero con los últimos inconvenientes que han tenido en su relación, se consideraba que lo vivido ese día, las palabras dichas, los actos realizados, no hicieran mayor cosa en el presente y solo se quedaron en sus bocas y en su memoria.

- Como pudiste hacerme esto Gohan. – Ya su voz salía en susurros, pero con suficiente resonancia como para que alguien cerca los escuchara. El cuerpo se volvía a debilitar, y ella muy bien sabía que si su mente no trabajaba al par con su cuerpo, este se desgastaría y perdería contra lo que siempre ha mantenido, su integridad. Ahora era una muñeca de porcelana a quien cuidar, y la situación en particular no gustaba en nada a Videl, y aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, pero un poco ineficaces, sus intentos no bastarían para que su mente correspondiera a su corazón. Que por si ya estaba desgastado por su amor.

- ¿Hacerte qué?

No puedo olvidarte  
No puedo no pensar en ti  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar  
Tu sonrisa que no esta

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:  
**Bueno aquí estoy yo con mi primera historia.  
Fue un arduo trabajo comenzar puesto que no soy experta en esto de expresarme por medio de palabras, ni mucho menos expresar los sentimientos y visiones de los demás, .U así que no sean tan duros conmigo en los reviews, (si es que llego a tener jeje), y pues ahí les dejé el fic para que opinen ustedes.  
El camino a este primer fic lo comencé la vez que leí R e s i l i e n c i a y me inspiro al punto de ponerme frente al PC y escribir una historia de Gohan y Videl que son mi pareja favorita en todo dbz, y aprovechando de que los fics de ellos son escasos, me dispuse lo mas que pude para empezar mi historia, mi aventura, y dar lo mejor de mi. ( No creen que de parejas y eso lo que mas hay es de vegeta y Bulma?). Al final puse una cancion que va a seguir el resto de la historia, es TU de Kudai, y me parecio encajar completamente con el final de la historia y todo lo que viene. Bueno sin decir más, me despido.

CaHo...  
Haneko-chan


	2. ¿Aún Piensas En Mi?

Un saludo bien grande para aquellos que esperaron este segundo capitulo de "aunque traten de alejarte de mi" y mis muy sinceras gracias a rei-videl3, sakuyah, shadir y stasxenia que me ayudaron a seguir la historia y mover mi cabecita para que esto siguiera adelante mil y un gracias! Nuevamente.

Este capitulo es un poco mas corto, pero vienen nuevas y mas interesantes situaciones que los harán tambalearse de la silla.

En este segundo capitulo (para aquellos que no les gusta mucho la tercera persona) va a haber más dialogo y expresión de sentimientos entre ellos. Pero pues como se dan cuenta será en pocos minutos de lectura larga, así que no se desesperen mientras leen el narrador omnisciente ya que después habrá para una lectura más corta y amena jiji…

Sin mas que decir, aquí va el 2º capitulo, que lo disfruten al máximo y que sientan sus emociones salir.

Notas:  
Las "palabras en comillas" son los pensamientos  
Las _"palabras en comillas y cursivas"_ son recuerdos

* * *

**Aunque Traten De Alejarte De Mí**

** Capitulo 2  
¿También Piensas En Mi?**

La voz que salió de la ventana recorrió todos los rincones de la habitación en compañía del viento. Era grave y reflexiva aunque tenía un aire de preocupación que hacía que no perdiera su encanto. A los oídos de una chica cualquiera la harían derretirse al instante, pero en Videl esas palabras solo producían que la inquietaran y entristecieran como no hubieran compensación.

"¿Que hace aquí?"

Dio media vuelta a su cabeza. Le dolía como nunca, pero esto no impediría que viera a aquel hombre que le acababa de hablar, o más bien, preguntar lo que hace momentos había dicho en su _soledad_. La ventana se encontraba a la derecha de su cama, por encima de la cabecera. Sus ojos se posaron en el marco inferior de ésta, donde posaba una fuerte mano trigueña. No podía ver mucho a esa altura, ya que se encontraba arriba de su cabeza, así que subió sus ojos para encontrarse con el esplendor de su cuerpo, aquel que le robaba el aliento y avivaba su interior.

Ahí estaba _él_, con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación sostenido por solo una mano, y el otro fuera combatiendo contra la gravedad.

- _G-ohan…_

Nada de lo que pudiera decir podía remediar lo que hace unos segundos había dicho. Gohan seguía en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar mirando, esperando una respuesta de su parte la cual nunca saldría si seguía mirándolo como tonta. Pero con el susto que le había dado, del cual no se había recuperado, no podía articular palabra alguna y menos con esos ojos sentenciantes sobre ella. El destino le estaba jugando sucio, como podría ser que en ese preciso instante, en esos pensamientos, en esas 5 palabras que salieron de sus labios, la persona menos esperada hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho sobre esta, por haber dicho cosas sin sentido, por no haberse callado y en ese caso mejor haber pensado, se hubiera escondido nuevamente en sus pensamientos como recientemente hacía.

Gohan percibió que seguía flotando fuera de la ventana sin ningún propósito. Las sirvientas de la mansión estaban algo acostumbradas a las llegadas de su novia por la ventana en esas noches largas, así que no se habían escandalizado al ver a alguien flotando fuera de esta. Pero si alguien aparte del personal de la gran casa lo vieran, se aterrarían al ver que una persona esta flotando en una ventana de la mansión Satán como si nada estuviera pasando. Así que sin ningún permiso, del cual ya no necesitaba, entró completamente a la habitación y se posó cerca de su cama. Ahora estaba más cerca de Videl y ésta seguía sin emitir un sonido.

Videl nunca pudo imaginarse que alguien la estaba escuchando fuera de la habitación, ni menos la persona de la que se estaba quejando. Su lamento era debido a que, anterior a lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, ese silencio de parte de los dos personajes, ella estaba reflexionando lo que pasaba en su noviazgo con Gohan. No se retractaría de su comentario, ni mucho menos le daría la razón a él, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad de poder hablar sobre la situación que le incomodaba desde un principio. Así que con el valor que le quedaba se le enfrentó, aunque estuviera débil tanto física como mentalmente esto no la detendría, ella era Videl Satán y no se dejaría intimidar fácilmente de un hombre.

Se levantó como pudo tratando de no ser muy brusca con su cabeza. Al quedar medianamente sentada, sosteniéndose de solo un brazo, comenzó a hablar.

- No…quería decir eso, lo que pasa es que… – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el dedo índice de Gohan, que se posó en sus labios que recién había abierto con dificultad. La cara de serenidad que tenia hasta el momento desapareció para dar paso a una de preocupación que trataba de disimular con una pequeña y acogedora sonrisa típica de él.

- Mejor no hables, – Había retirado su dedo de aquellos cálidos labios. Ahora su voz hacia quemar su cuerpo, escasamente cubierto por las sabanas, que la inundaban de un calor que solo había sentido en su intimidad. – lo que debes hacer ahora es recostarte.

- No Gohan, no entiendes… - Nuevamente fue interrumpida por él, pero esta vez por su mano sobre la suya. Era tan tibia, radiante de energía, no como la de ella que se encontraba algo fría por la tensión que le producía al ver a Gohan frente a ella, tratando de silenciarla. El hacer eso la indignaba y enojaba. Por lo que evadió los anteriores sentimientos y se puso seria. Videl no era de esas chicas que hacen lo que le piden con facilidad sin hacer ningún reproche o comprender el grado de mando con el que le hablan. Gohan no le estaba hablando con impunidad, ni mucho menos le estaba gritando, pero le estaba forzando a hacer algo que ella no quería y eso no era así.

- Videl… entiendo que quieres hablar conmigo.

"Pues si lo entiendes, déjame"

- Pero ahora no. – No lo soportaba, aparte de que le estaba mandando a _recostarse_ ahora se creía dueño de la situación y los actos que ella debía hacer y no. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sintió que le hervía la sangre, la cabeza estaba que se le estallaba por el dolor que se había aumentado debido a la impaciencia que tenia para hablar con él. Gohan creía que con decirle que se recostara e hiciera lo que él le pedía se sentiría mejor, pero para Videl esto no era mas que un acto de cobardía, y la haría sentir peor el percibir que su novio no era mas que un cobarde, por no enfrentarse a las circunstancias. – Recuéstate…escúchame que es lo mejor, por favor.

- ¡NO! – Se molestó al punto de gritarle, sacudiéndose por el arrebato que le dio, y alejar su mano de la de él. No permitiría que la conversación se aplazara otra vez, no le importaba que fuera en esas condiciones y en ese ambiente, pero con tal de salir del encierro de su mente, del desgano de su corazón, haría lo posible por expresar lo que sentía pese a las circunstancias. Su enfado le estaba haciendo mala racha, como no, si el personaje que tenia en frente la había tornado de un contexto de calma a todo lo contrario. Aun así trataría de calmarse para expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos con más desenvoltura y que no se volviera una pelea segura. – Escúchame por favor _tú_ a mí.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon al tiempo en que videl gritó, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella, ni menos cuando violentamente apartó su mano de la suya. No entendía que había ocurrido, pero para averiguarlo debía llevar las cosas más allá y dejar que Videl hablara. Pero su resistencia era poca y debía calmarla lo más pronto posible antes de que se desmayara de nuevo o empeorara su situación. Con lo que le dolía verla así, alterada gracias a él, y con su salud en conflicto, permitió que ella hablara como quería y él muy atentamente escucharía.

Videl notó la reacción del hombre al que le acababa de gritar. Gohan ya comenzaba a disminuir su asombro y permitir que sus facciones cambiaran a un modo serio y de derrota. Se veía que le costaba mucho tomar la decisión de dejarla proseguir, y ella no sabe muy bien porqué. Ha de ser que se dio por vencido y percibió que sus intentos eran en vano, o que ella era muy testaruda y debía seguirle la corriente para que se calmara. Ojala fuera la primera.

- Esta bien, - Finalmente alguien habló, el silencio que se sentía en la habitación se estaba volviendo abrumador y aún así ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Desde que Videl habló pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran comentar algo después de la impresión, sobretodo la de Gohan. – te escucho.

- Gracias.

- Pero con una condición. – Deseando que Videl no estallara esta ves, le dirigió esa frase que tanto costaba sacarle la mejor respuesta. Aceptación. Puesto que ella no se dejaba tratar con personas que le planteaban términos para estar en un buen ambiente. O eso creía él.

Suspiró. – ¿Cual seria? – Dejo caer por completo la sabana que cubría levemente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Videl se encontraba muy cansada como para pelearle por algo que no sabía aun. Dejó que Gohan le dijera cual era la condición que le permitiría continuar, o más bien empezar, la conversación que deseaba tener hace mucho.

- Bueno dos… Primero, que te arregles la camisa.

- ¿De que hablas?

Gohan señaló la blusa que traía medio puesta en su cuerpo. Era de tirantes y uno de estos estaba caído, demasiado caído para su agrado, y causaba que se viera un poco de su pecho semi-descubierto. La sabana que traía puesta levemente tapaba ese inconveniente, pero ahora no estaba y por tal ninguno se había percatado de lo que pasaba dentro del manto blanco. En la cara de Gohan, que se encontraba desviando la vista hacia abajo, se notaba un caminito rojo por debajo de sus ojos, mientras que la de Videl se tornaba colorada a punto de reventar. A parte de que traía una ropa distinta a la que normalmente usa, no tenía sostén y esto aumentaba su mortificación. Rápidamente subió el malicioso tirante y se acomodo el resto de su ropa. Traía su blusa de tirantes, la cual no volvería a utilizar nunca más y menos en la presencia de Gohan. Un pantalón corto de tela muy suave que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo. Medias nocturnas especiales para el clima frío. Nada combinaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía el cabello suelto y no traía sus escasos accesorios.

No se había percatado lo suficiente, del cambio de ropa que tenía. Cuando apagó la luz, antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, se dio cuenta que tenía otra ropa puesta, pero tanta era la preocupación que tenia por su padre, Gohan y por ella misma, que no se dispuso a pensar el porqué de su repentino cambio. Ahora que pasaba el mayor bochorno de toda su vida es que lo notaba. Que suerte. Ahora tenía la inquietud de averiguar quien la había cambiado, y ese probablemente haya sido quien la rescató del desmayo.

_- Que pena…_

- No…no te preocupes. – Gohan seguía con la cabeza abajo, pero manteniendo el contacto visual esta vez. Se podía ver que su franja roja disminuía.

- ¿Cual es la segunda? – Deseaba que Gohan cambiara de tema rápidamente. Aunque temía que le advirtiera de alguna otra situación bochornosa en la que se pudiera encontrar.

-Bueno… - Subió la cabeza y mostró un rostro maduro, serio. Ya no había pista de lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Videl presentía que iba a regresar al comienzo, lo conocía muy bien, ese rostro, esas facciones, le demostraban que iba a seguir intentando aunque ella se negara. Hasta que se llegara a un acuerdo. – Que te arropes lo suficiente, y mientras voy a la cocina recuéstate, y al hacerlo hazlo con delicadeza. Te traeré un poco de agua, es lo mejor para la fiebre que tienes y para el des…

- Pero…

-Tranquila hablaremos, pero primero quiero procurarme que estés en buenas condiciones por el momento. Ven déjame mas bien ayudarte a recostarte, no deseo que te marees.

Asintió. Como una niña pequeña obedeció y se dejo guiar por el Gohan que tenía en frente. Se veía tan sereno, pero preocupado a la vez. Como si no quisiera que le pasase algo malo a ella. Era muy distinto a las veces que él intentaba ayudarla de esta forma, puesto que ella rápidamente rechazaba su ayuda y lo hacia todo por si misma, y por eso desistía prontamente. Pero esta vez, este Gohan, no haría caso a sus caprichos y seguía con su _plan_. Cual sea que fuese.

Él tomó la sabana que se encontraba desordenadamente cerca de su cuerpo y la hecho a un lado muy delicadamente. Sintió las manos de Gohan sobre sus brazos. La tomo con mucha delicadeza, como una muñeca de porcelana. Pronto sus manos de deslizaron hasta su espalda. El roce de sus cuerpos hacía su piel de gallina.

- _Agárrate de mí_.

Su respiración se sintió cerca de su oído. Un escalofrío se sintió en todo su cuerpo al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, de su ente, de su ser. No supo porqué sus brazos se abrieron y se depositaron en su cuello tan lentamente. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta para ella. Gohan se apartó un poco, se inclino a un lado, movió una de sus manos hasta su cintura y la otra hacia atrás de la rodilla, en la corva. La iba a alzar para recostarla boca arriba en su cama.

La morena sentía como el mundo, la habitación, sus cosas, se alejaban y los dejaban solos, abrazados, cercanos. Quería que ese momento se quedara en su memoria aunque solo haya sido por un instante y para recostarla, esto no impediría que se imaginara que volaban juntos como antes. Antes. Cuando nada era pecado, donde todo salía bien, que sus actos eran apasionados, y el porqué no existía.

Al bajarla pareció como si toda la ilusión se desmoronara y se viera de nuevo en su cuarto. Notó que la bajo con cuidado, con precaución, como había sentido al principio al alzarla. Cogió la sabana que descansaba en el borde de la cama y la utilizó para cubrir su cuerpo hasta los hombros. Ya sentía frío, el sol estaba preparándose para esconderse así que la noche llegaría en unas horas, aunque su frío era más por su resfriado que cualquier otra cosa.

- Gr-acias.

- Ya vuelvo. Quédate así un momento mientras regreso. – Decía Gohan al tiempo que le movía un mechón de pelo que tenía alborotado en su rostro. Antes de irse le dio un tierno beso en la frente que cautivo todos sus sentidos y puso en un ritmo acelerado su corazón.

La pelinegra veía como su novio desaparecía muy lentamente detrás de la puerta, hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Que rayos pasó aquí?"

Videl repasaba una y otra vez los momentos sucedidos. Lo que comenzó como una situación de desespero instantáneamente se transformó en una disputa para después convertirse en atracción física. Sus sentimientos fueron al mismo ritmo y esto afectaba la conversación que pronto tendrían.Videl debía tener en claro las emociones con las que se iba a defender. Claro está que las palabras serían las mismas, pero la intensidad con las que salieran dependerían de que tan decidida estuviera al proyectarlas.

Todo lo pondría en claro, el abandono, la falta de atención y sus sentimientos. No deseaba que al estar en desacuerdo o en oposición se tornara en una pelea. Eso era lo que quería evitar, así que hablaría con calma y pausadamente, tampoco quería llevarse un desmayo como el que acaba de pasar.

"Te amo Gohan, por eso espero que no te hayas alejado lo suficiente de mi."

Esperó impaciente a que Gohan regresara, anhelando que no hubiera ningún inconveniente cuando regresara a su cuarto. Tampoco deseaba que su padre lo detuviera en esas charlas que tenían cada vez que veía a su pareja y ella estaba ausente. Esto demoraría un tiempo así que cruzaba dedos para que no se entrometiera esta vez.

La cabeza le dolía como nunca, como no, el disgusto que había pasado al principio había aumentado su malestar y no había pasado aunque se haya calmado en los brazos de Gohan.

Se estaba demorando mucho, bueno era una mansión. No. Era mucho tiempo lo que se estaba demorando, de pronto su padre tuvo alguna conversación con él. Mierda. Ahora tenia que ir a buscarlo y rescatarlo de las palabras tardías de su queridísimo progenitor. O tal vez era que no había pasado mucho y ya creía que hacia falta. No podía creerlo sentía sola… muy sola.

Que problema era levantarse ahora de su cama. Lo haría decididamente pero con calma para que su cabeza no rebotara. Se puso de medio lado y corrió sus piernas hacia la orilla de la cama. Ya estaba preparada para levantarse cuando…

- ¿Que haces?

- Ah… oh Gohan, es que pensé que… te demoraste mucho así que…

- …Ibas a buscarme. – Terminó Gohan muy pausadamente la frase a la vez que le reprimía con sus ojos azabaches.

- Así es. – Lo dijo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

- Videl sabes que te dije que… - …"Me recostara hasta cuando regresaras", lo se pero… - Nada de peros. Bueno no importa, ya que estas tratando de levantarte te ayudare para que te puedas tomar el agua que te traje.

Gohan dejó el vaso de vidrio, que traía desde la cocina repleto de agua, en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Se acercó y levantó a Videl muy cuidadosamente. Ella se estaba hartando de esta escenita pero que podía hacer, si lo hacia por si sola podría marearse y empeoraría las cosas, así que muy de mala gana se dejó acomodar. Se dio cuenta que temblaba, parecía que no se recuperaba del desmayo.

- Ya esta. Ahora toma, el agua esta un poco fría, por lo que esta mojado el vaso, así que ten cuidado al cogerla.

- Si.

¡CRASH!

El vaso calló al piso y se quebró todo. La mano de Videl seguía tendida hacia Gohan temblando fuertemente con la cara agachada. El agua se escurría por todo el lugar humedeciendo los zapatos de Gohan que se encontraba tieso con la cara apesadumbrada.

- _Perdón Go…_

- No te preocupes amor. – Sus palabras salían con un gran dolor. El ver a su novia tan mal lo asustaba como no tenia idea, era primera vez que pasaban por esto. Puede ser que Gohan fuera muy bueno en medicina, aunque fuera un científico, pero era complicado con ella, ya que era muy testaruda aunque fuerte y capaz, pero ahora estaba tan débil y dócil que lo estremecía el verla en ese estado. – Ya recojo esto.

Videl se sentía mal, ahora estaba muy débil y eso le asqueaba. Todas sus fortalezas se fueron al carajo con el vaso que había terminado roto y mojado en el suelo.

Gohan salió de la habitación nuevamente para ir por el trapero y luego recoger los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo. Videl quedo nuevamente sola en esa gran habitación. Estaba confirmado, la ausencia que sentía, la soledad que la aprisionaba no era más que el producto de esas largas noches en espera, las insistencias de parte de ella y su cuerpo frío por el aislamiento de sus cuerpos.

Lo extrañaba tanto que ahora el solo hecho de salir un momento de su habitación la soledad entraba y acariciaba su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca y parecía que él no entendía la falta que le hacia. Ahora estaba muy débil. Quería que entrara ya a su habitación, que le ayudara a evitar la depresión y le dijera las cosas mas lindas que pudieran sacar sus labios, que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, delinearan su figura y que la besara con pasión. De pronto sonaron unos pasos y su cara se ilumino, pero quien llegó fue una asistenta corriendo hacia su habitación.

- Señorita Videl¿se encuentra bien? Es que me pareció escuchar un vidrio quebrarse y…

- Si, me encuentro bien, - Su cara volvió a agacharse y expresar la mayor tristeza que pudieran pronunciar sus facciones. - no paso nada solo se cayó el vaso.

- ¡Ah, ya lo recojo!…

- No se preocupe Akemi, ya traje el trapero, la escoba con el balde y el recogedor. – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de la sirvienta, Akemi se volteó y se encontró con el cuerpo de Gohan sonriente y cargando los utensilios de aseo que fue a buscar hace algunos segundos. Ella salto de la impresión ya que Gohan hablo repentinamente detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh joven Gohan que susto me ha dado! Y que eficiente es, trajo todo de una vez, ya le ayudo no se preocupe que yo arreglo esto.

- No, así esta bien, fui yo el responsable así que me haré cargo, este tranquila que yo lo resuelvo.

- Pero mi responsabilidad es…

- Akemi, regresa a tus labores que Gohan ya dijo que se encargaba. – Videl alzó la cara a la vez que decía su mandato. Quería que por solo ese momento los dejaran solos, así fuera para limpiar el desorden ocasionado por ella.

- Si señorita Videl. – Y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Gohan se movió solo para dejarla pasar y volver a su posición.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. La chica no entendía porque él se había echado la culpa por su incidente, sabiendo que todo fue al no agarrar bien el vaso por su mano temblante. Gohan decidió entrar por completo a la habitación caminando lentamente. No quería que los pedazos grandes de vidrio se quebraran más.

- ¿Porque dijiste eso? – Gohan siguió caminando hacia el lugar del evento, Videl continuaba sentada donde Gohan la posó para tomarse el líquido transparente, que en el momento, se encontraba esparcido en su blanco suelo.

- ¿Decir que? – Dejó el recogedor y la escoba en una esquina del cuarto cerca de la cama. Cogió el trapero y el balde y empezó su labor de secar el piso con el, haciendo caso omiso a la forma interrogativa con la que su compañera le hablaba.

- Decir que fue tu culpa, sabiendo de antemano que fue mía

- ¿Que objetivo tiene esta pregunta? – Gohan terminó de secar el piso y dejo el trapero dentro del balde para que no se chorreara mas agua. Los pedazos de vidrio seguían esparcidos por todo el piso.

- Pues que crees que soy una debilucha – Dijo la ojiazul con un tono desafiante – y no quieres que nadie se entere que tú, un gran saiyajín, esta con una mujer común y corriente que se resfría por un ¡estúpido sereno Ah…!– Esto último lo dijo alzando la voz, sacando a la luz sus más profundos pensamientos y ofuscaciones a causa de un vidrio que se había clavado en su pie izquierdo producto de su rabia. Se había levantado inconcientemente mientras expresaba las últimas palabras. Gohan se le quedo viendo con una cara de confusión y negación. ¿Como podía ser tan terca?

- ¿De donde sacas semejantes objeciones? – Se inclino para estar a la altura de su pie lastimado. Lo cogió muy suavemente para no herirla más e inspeccionó el estado de su miembro inferior.

- Porque es obvio. Es por eso que me has estado evadiendo… Ahora me he dado cuenta. – Videl bajo la cara hacia un lado para que él no viera como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero no por su dolor físico sino por el interior.

- ¿De que hablas? – Gohan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su rostro, posó dos dedos debajo de su mejilla muy tiernamente intentando mover hacia sí la cara de Videl, que muy de mala gana se negaba dándole vuelta a su rostro para no mirarlo. – ¿Videl que quieres decir con todo esto?

- Que ya no te importo como yo antes creía. – Su voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras hablaba. La carrera que querían hacer sus lágrimas para ver quien llegaba primero a su mejilla comenzó. Se sentía vulnerable frente a él. Cerró los ojos en un acto desesperado de autocontrol y terminar la maratón producto de sus ojos.

- Siempre me has importado, y mucho…

- Entonces porque me evitabas, porque me dejabas sola, porque me sentía en un rincón aprisionada por tu propio abandono, porque no salías conmigo, porque te refugiabas en tus libros, o en excusas baratas ¿porque Gohan, porque? – Ya su voz estaba llegando al límite, había gritado como nunca. Su manos se posesionaron de su ya de por si destrozado rostro dejando escapar las lagrimas con mas abundancia. No lo había dicho todo, pero se había desahogado de alguna forma, aunque no era suficiente. No debía llorar por una causa perdida. No. No debía ser una causa perdida, no si ella no lo creía, a menos de que él si.

Gohan quedo en completo silencio, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. No le gustaba lo que escuchaba, no sabia que había llegado a tanto…no.

Siguió hablando la ofendida. Vio que su compañero no emitía palabra alguna, ahora tenía la razón. Pensaba que era un caso perdido.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado tu presencia cerca a mi, no entiendes que daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por tenerte conmigo así sea un segundo más. Pero veo que tu no. Ya no te importa nada…ni nadie.

- Videl… por favor, no me malinterpretes… - Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos para conservar calma. – Yo solo… - Abrió los ojos rápidamente, estaba decidido a decirle. – Lo que pasa es que…

- ¡Hija porque gritas! – Dijo una voz gruesa desde el pasillo interrumpiendo las palabras que Gohan ya comenzaba a emitir con fuerza y decisión. Parecía preocupada a la vez que se mostraba indignada. – ¿Que ha pasado?

Mr. Satán entró repentinamente a la habitación donde se encontraban los novios. Estos voltearon de la impresión. No debieron hacerlo. Él observo todo. Los vidrios en el suelo. El trapero. Gohan arrodillado. Videl sentada llorando. Sus ojos rojos. Su pie. Sangre.

Sus ojos se ancharon de un modo escalofriante. Su hija, su fuerte y dedicada hija estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, además de estar lastimada físicamente también lo estaba sentimentalmente. No podía soportarlo, y parecía ser culpa de la otra persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación. Si era así no se lo perdonaría nunca, así fuera hijo de aquel hombre fuerte llamado Goku.

- Papá… - Videl agacho rápidamente la cabeza para secar el río de sal que tenia por toda la cara. Ahora quien sabe que cosas pensaría que había pasado. – No te preocupes solo…

- Gohan sal inmediatamente de aquí. – Mr. Satán tenía la mirada fría y negra. Gohan no entendía porque su suegro se comportaba de esa manera. Sabía bien que la conversación que antes llevaban había sobrepasado la línea de consideración, pero no tanta como para echarlo de la mansión de esa manera. No quiso poner las cosas peor de lo que estaban así que no renegó ni se defendió, tan solo se fue parando a la vista perpleja de Videl que estaba mas resentida que él.

- Papá – Repitió nuevamente pero esta vez con seriedad. – No puedes echar a Gohan así como así sin entender las cosas. No ves con claridad…

- Veo las cosas muy bien Videl, y por eso me entrometo, por tu bienestar.

- Pero… - Videl trato de levantarse sin reparar en su daño, pero su pie maltratado se lo impidió sintiendo un corrientazo por toda la pierna izquierda recordando su "incapacidad". – Aggh…

- No te pongas en pie Videl, déjame ayudarte…

- No la toques, ya has hecho suficiente. ¡Sámara traiga el kit de primero auxilios rápido!– Gohan se sintió apuñaleado en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora su padre también estaba en contra suya sin ninguna aclaración de parte de él. Esto no podía empeorar más, todo parecía no ayudar en nada. Nada. Tendría que ponerle frente a Mr. Satán antes de perderlo y no poder estar con Videl como quisiera. Pero tendría que hacerlo sin alborotar más a su contrincante.

- Mr. Satán, por favor no piense cosas que no son, lo único que quiero hacer es ayudar. – Miro delicadamente a Videl que se tocaba el pie para calmar su dolor. Esta le regresó la mirada, pero no con ternura sino con una mezcla entre tristeza y rencor. – Solo quiero lo mejor para ella en estos momentos, por eso le pido que no me tome rencor sin entender lo que esta pasando. – No había quitado la mirada de los ojos azules de Videl que lo miraba extrañada. Parecía que también se lo decía a ella indirectamente. Gohan por fin volteó a ver a la otra persona que lo miraba silenciosamente, reflexionando.

La empleada llamada por su patrón llego al instante con el estuche blanco repleto de vendas, líquidos y más. No esperó mucho para darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer, pero no podía sin permiso de Mr. Satán. – Ya traje todo señor¿puedo proceder?

Gohan seguía en el mismo estado y en el mismo lugar que antes. Nadie se había movido un milímetro desde la aparición repentina del dueño de la casa en plena discusión. Todos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta del héroe que salvo al mundo. No se espero más de un minuto cuando este abrió la boca.

- Puede proseguir a curarle el pie a mi hija.

Gohan no esperó más y salio volando taciturno de la habitación no antes de decirle una palabras en susurro a Videl cerca de su oído.

- Después hablaremos cuando se calme todo.

Y desapareció de la habitación dejando la luz de la luna entrar.

Que daría por tenerte  
Conmigo un segundo más  
Daría todo por saber  
Que también piensas en mí

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Uy ahora si se puso feo… Mr. Satán parece no entender, y la situación no ha mejorado mucho para ellos. Además, que habrá querido decirle Gohan a Videl antes de ser interrumpido por Mr. Satán o en sus pensamientos? Videl seguirá luchando o se resignara? Todo al tiempo en el que le explicará lo sucedido a su padre para que no se compliquen más las cosas. Muchos interrogantes se están creando a partir de esta historia y remolinos de confusión…pero para poder resolverlos y desenvolver el nudo hay que pasar al siguiente capitulo! No se desanimen y sigan conmigo. Únetenos a este episodio de la vida de esta singular pareja…hasta la próxima, amigos!

CaHo  
Haneko-chan


	3. Recuerdos tormentosos: la orilla del mar

Buenas, buenas, que tal les ha ido!? Bueno acá esta el 3 capitulo de este episodio de amor, desespero, pensamientos retorcidos, e ilusión de la pareja mas sentimental de nuestra querida serie… Gohan y Videl.

En este capitulo se mostraran muchos pensamientos y recuerdos guardados en nuestra co-protagonista, se podría decir que solo van a ser recuerdos. Esto servirá para la comprensión de lo que viene. Se darán cuenta que nada es lo que parece después de este capitulo… jeje ya sabrán porque se los digo. o

Bueno sin confundirlos más me voy… aquí se los dejo, el 3er capitulo y que lo disfruten al máximo y que sientan sus emociones salir.

Notas:  
Las "palabras en comillas" son los pensamientos  
Las_"palabras en comillas y cursivas"_ son recuerdos

* * *

**Aunque Traten De Alejarte De Mí**

**Capitulo 3  
Recuerdos tormentosos en la orilla del mar.**

- Ya terminamos señorita Videl.

Silencio.

- Por favor no mueva mucho el pie, así le dolerá menos. Me retiro por el momento. Que descanse.

Más silencio.

La puerta del dormitorio donde habitaba una joven se cerró por completo detrás de la enfermera. La noche ya estaba cubriendo de un frío negro todo lo que en la habitación se encontraba. Estaba muy calmado. Por lo menos el espacio donde habitaba la heredera Satán, ya que aparte, en su interior, se hallaba un hoyo negro que absorbía su cuerpo y alma.

"Se empeoro todo…"

Su plan no había salido como pensaba en un principio, y además de quedar inconcluso también se aumentó el problema. Su padre no quería saber nada de Gohan. Éste por su parte no había dicho nada, y ya tenia un problema aparte del se su novia, su suegro. Ella quedó más confundida y abatida que antes¿porque su papá tuvo que irrumpir en la habitación antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo? Cualquier cosa hubiera bastado para ella.

Y eso no es todo. Ahora su pie no colaboraba y aumentaba su fiebre.

"¿Ay papá… porque no piensas con claridad y confianza?"

Después de que el reflejo de Gohan desapareciera por completo de la ventana su padre la abrazó con fuerza para darle un supuesto apoyo moral. Podía ser tan fastidioso e indeseable cuando se lo proponía. Todo de lo que Videl sustentaba pasaba de un oído al otro.

Como podía ser tan terco su padre, de nada servia explicarle ya que se hacia el de oídos sordos y seguía con su teoría. Trató de hablar con ella pero Videl se negó, no quería escucharlo, creyó que no le tenía la suficiente confianza como él creía. No le quedó más remedio que salir de la habitación y dejar que Sámara le curara el pie, quien muy preocupada le hablaba sobre sus relaciones pasadas. Que fastidio. Que los hombres son monstruos, que los hombres no entienden, que los hombres bla bla… Ni que ella fuera inexperta. Además que la conversación no tenia sentido en ella. Puede ser que Gohan se allá descuidado de ella, pero no en la forma que todos creían. Lo conocía muy bien, nunca la haría. Eso le alteraba más los nervios.

De haber sabido que esto sucedería hubiera pospuesto la_conversación_, y quizás, tal vez quizás, hubiera sido diferente y hubieran podido arreglar todo. O por lo menos la parte de sus sentimientos respecto a él. Si solo hubiera esperado, si no hubiera sido tan acelerada. Pero que va, si las palabras de Gohan serían las mismas, sus pensamientos no iban a cambiar si el ambiente hubiera sido distinto. Tampoco los de ella.

"_Yo solo… ¡Lo que pasa es que…!"_

Su cabeza repasaba los momentos anteriores.

"_No la toques, ya has hecho suficiente."_

"_Solo quiero lo mejor para ella en estos momentos"_

"_no me tome rencor sin entender lo que esta pasando"_

"_Puede proseguir a curarle el pie a mi hija."_

"_Después hablaremos cuando se calme todo"_

- Que habrá querido decir Gohan…

_Achu!_

- Aush! Eso me hizo doler la cabeza… Mejor me recuesto así se me pasará.

La cabeza le retumbó por completo por ese acto involuntario de estornudar. Ella seguía sentada sobre el espaldar de su cama, ya que la enfermera le había pedido que lo hiciera para facilitarle las cosas y para que no sintiera mucho dolor. Ya todo estaba recogido del suelo, los vidrios, los utensilios de aseo, las gotas de sangre.

Se fue deslizando despacio para que le doliera menos la cabeza y no empezara un dolor de verdad duro. Acomodó la almohada debajo de su cabeza relajando la nuca. Se arropó lo más que pudo para abrigarse por la noche fría, tal y como le recomendó Gohan.

Ese estornudo era la confirmación de que iba a ser una noche pesada. La gripe siempre molestaba sus sueños. Habían veces que soñaba que le golpeaban con un martillo de goma en la cabeza cuando se acostaba con jaqueca. U otras que ella era un pollo a punto de rostizar en el horno cuando era fiebre. Siempre sueños locos que le quitaban horas de tranquilidad en las noches, necesitándolas con tanto anhelo.

_Achu!_

Otro estornudo. Más dolor. Fiebre.

Cada segundo aumentaba su malestar, por lo que iba a ser una noche larga y pesada. "Quien sabe que sueñe esta vez ja!" Lo que le faltaba era que no pudiera dormir como era debido y mañana perdiera horas valiosas de clase por estar somnolienta y de esa forma perder los exámenes finales. Que horror.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Eran las 6:48 p.m. Era muy temprano aún como para dormirse, así se estuviera cansado. Vio la foto que estaba en la misma mesita de noche que el reloj, aquella tierna foto con su novio. Como extrañaba esos momentos tan íntimos con quien, en un tiempo, fue su gran inspiración y devoción, Gohan. Pero ahora no era más que un enredo de emociones, pensamientos y efectos desalentadores lo que producían ese retrato.

Una vez trató de pintarlo ella misma, en una de esas tardes libres y alocadas que tenía antes o después de salir muy gustosamente con él. "Como me quedo de horrible esa vez…". Apenas comenzaba sus estudios en artes plásticas y no era, obviamente, una experta en eso. Pero quiso intentarlo. Eso era lo que esta carrera ofrecía, intimidación. "Ser capaces de de tomar distancia de la experiencia cotidiana y producir una imagen que transforme la mirada de una sociedad" lo que tanto les repetía su decano y profesor. Se toma el contexto socio-cultural del que se vive y transforma en imágenes que irradien sentimientos en los ojos que lo ven. Esa imagen tenía más que mil palabras y trató de plasmarlas en un lienzo. Como si hubiera sido posible eso.

Recordó la fecha de esa imagen. Fue en la mañana de _aquel día_. Aquel hermoso y lejano día. Habían salido con el pequeño y querido hermano de Gohan, Goten y su inseparable amigo Trunks. Sus respectivas madres les habían dado permiso para que salían a celebrar la beca con ellos dos esa misma mañana, y claro Videl no pudo negarse a esas tiernas, pero manipuladoras, caritas de perrito triste para que les dejaran ir con ellos a celebrar. Gohan claramente no puso ninguna resistencia, les gustaba la forma de divertirse con ellos, pero no acataba la intención de Videl de estar solos ellos esa mañana. Aunque igual terminó en la misma situación de él, aceptando.

Estuvieron caminando en el parque, comieron helado, entraron al centro comercial más cercano, claro todo planeado por los diablillos y astutos chiquillos. Ellos igual lo disfrutaban ya que Goten y Trunks solo interrumpieron cuando pidieron dinero para comprar cosas en que entretenerse, además del helado. Eso les dejaba tiempo para papacharse y besarse cuantas veces quisieran. Creo que ese día Gohan se gasto toda su mensualidad. Pobre, nunca ha podido decir no. De un momento a otro vieron una de estas cabinas de fotos instantáneas y no pudieron resistirse a entrar. Se acomodaron y empezó.

La primera. Risas cómplices. La segunda. Un abrazo de cachetes pegados. La tercera. Un beso en los labios (provocado por Videl). La cuarta. La que tenia en la mesita, Gohan abrazando muy cariñosamente a Videl detrás de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esta última la había mandado a ampliar, ya que había sido la más especial de las 4, para poderla enmarcar y posar en su mesita cerca de su cama. De su cuerpo. De su corazón. Que mañana tan linda habían tenido, claro omitiendo las burlas de los pequeños amigos hacia ellos después de eso. Que maravillosos eran aquellos chicos, aunque no lo parecieran con esas travesuras que hacen normalmente.

Después de todo ese ajetreo con los chicos, en la tarde, Videl se despidió de Gohan y se dispuso a realizar y confirmar su plan de la noche. La cena. Pronto recordó su anterior sueño, el que tuvo mientras permanecía desmayada. Todavía la escena quema en su cuerpo, mente y labios. Las sensibles y penetrantes palabras de Gohan bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, el furtivo y deseado beso de Videl. Todavía recordaba, y tanta es su obsesión por volver a revivir ese día que la persigue en sus sueños.

"Oh Gohan cuanto te amo y necesito"

Videl cerró los ojos para evitar llorar de nostalgia e impotencia en esos momentos de reminiscencias. También los cerró para poder acordarse más de esa noche y poder ser invadida por esa aura tan acogedora. Ahora se volvió nostálgica.

"Nunca me imagine una noche tan melancólica estando enferma"

Lo que vino después de la cena fue más que especial. Los dos bajaron hasta el primer piso después de pagada la enorme cena.

**Flash back**

Dos jóvenes caminaban muy lentamente por las escaleras que llegaban al primer piso del restaurante. Permanecían cogidos de la mano moviéndose al mismo compás mientras una música de ambiente los acompañaba, típica de los restaurantes elegantes.

- Me encanto la cena, aunque no se compara a lo que nos prepara mi mamá.

- ¡Ja! Nada se compara a la culinaria de Milk. Pero por lo menos deberías agradecerme el haberte traído aquí… Lo hice pensando en ti – Hizo pucheros a la vez que hablaba, haciendo que Gohan se alarmara pensando que iba a llorar o algo. Quería hacer que él pensara que se sentía mal a ver que decía. Siempre funcionaba, cada vez que Videl se quejaba por algo rápidamente lo reparaba. Era prisionero en las manos de Videl.

- ¡Ah no te pongas así! Pues claro que te agradezco mucho este gesto tan lindo que has tenido conmigo. – Se acerco a ella muy lentamente hasta pocos milímetros de su cara, hablando muy sensual y atractivamente. – Lo aprecio mucho. Gracias – Se acerco más y le dio un calido beso. ¡Dios Gohan era muy predecible y manejable!

Llegaron a la puerta principal. Gohan tenia pensado salir he irse a la casa de Videl para seguir la velada como normalmente hacían después de una cita u ocasión especial. Lo que no sabia era el plan que su pareja tenia en mente.

"Oh que luna tan linda"

- La luna hoy esta muy grande y luminosa ¿no lo crees? – Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento el joven saiyajín hablo mirando hacia el cielo. - Si. Es como si quisiera apoyarnos dándonos su protección.

- Estas muy reflexiva hoy. – dijo sonriéndole muy cariñosamente produciéndole un sonrojo a Videl. Como solo él sabe hacerlo. – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, nos esta dando mucho del apoyo que necesitamos esta noche. – Su rostro se puso un tanto serio sin quitarle esa sonrisa tan agradable a los ojos azules de Videl.

La joven Satán soltó su mano de la de su compañero y entrelazo su brazo con el suyo para tener mayor contacto y calor. En eso, sin ser notada, fue llevando a Gohan hacia el camino "El Sendero Al Paraíso" donde parecía más bien "Una Parada Al Paraíso" Ya que se encontraban en ese camino desde hacia mucho.

- ¿Porque lo dices¿Es que acaso te pongo nervioso cuando estamos juntos y necesitas ayuda para hablarme o algo? – Dijo picándole el ojo de una forma muy coqueta y pícara provocándole esta vez el sonrojo a Gohan.

- No, claro que no jeje.

Ya casi llegaban, se veía un poco de la pequeña y acogedora entrada al caminito, tan solo faltaban unos pasos más. No sabía si Gohan ya se había percatado o es que de tanto mirarla al hablarle y excusarse no sabía por donde caminaba.

- Ooh… O sea que no te produzco nada. – Otra vez volvían a lo mismo, ya parecía un deja vú. Pero todo era para distraerlo del camino que tomaban.

- ¡Pero que dices! Claro que si, es todo lo contrario. – Gohan se puso un poco rojo al hacer el comentario. – Me produces mucho más de lo que piensas.

- ¿Lo que quieres decir con eso, es que te provoco solo una atracción física?

- ¡Ay Videl no quise decir eso¡No me mal interpretes… es solo que!… ¿Porque te ríes? – Videl no pudo soportar ver más a su querido novio tratando de defenderse de algo que solo había sido una jugarreta. Era tan inocente. Trataba de taparse la boca con las manos y así parar la risa, pero era imposible parar.

- …No me río de ti si es lo que crees. – Siguió riendo como si acabara de hacer una travesura. Y es que la acababa de hacer. - ¿A no? Pues pareciera que si… ¡te las veras conmigo!

- ¡Ah no…Gohan! Jaja – Éste se había dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas para la pequeña venganza de su parte. Siempre terminaban jugando de aquella forma, no importaban donde estuvieran ni con quien. De un momento a otro Gohan la agarro de la cintura para voltearla y la acerco hacia si para darle un beso. Videl quedo inmutada por tal acto repentino y extraordinario. No duro mucho tiempo antes de que Videl le regresara el beso de una forma apasionada.

**Fin del flash back**

"¿Será que volveremos a esos tiempos pronto? O solo era una excusa tuya para pasar el rato…"

Lo que sea que haya sido, esos momentos no pasaron desapercibidos por Videl. Nunca. Mucho menos si en ese entonces todo lo que sus ojos veían, sus manos tocaban y sus labios hablaran era alrededor de su amado Gohan.

"Quien sabe si para él también habrán significado algo"

Todo lo que en esa noche se pensó, actuó, vivió y quedo seguían haciendo presencia en su mente y corazón. Era imposible borrarlos, aun si se lo proponía, así hicieran más que daño y devastación o desgastaban su solitaria alma.

Se volteó a su derecha, de medio lado, puesto que no podía a su izquierda por su pie lastimado. Se puso en posición fetal para guardar un poco del calor que ansiaba en esos momentos de fríos recuerdos.

_Cof Cof Cof_

Tos. Lo que faltaba, más signos de su cuerpo debilitado por la gripe. Más signos de recuerdos tormentosos. Todo alrededor de aquel joven saiyajín.

**Flash Back**

Estaban llegando a la decorada y placentera entrada de lo que seria el resto de su velada. Ya se podía disfrutar de su decoración, que muy organizada y románticamente estaba constituida por flores y demás. Ya era hora de decirle lo que seguía en el plan, ya que como había dicho antes, todo tenía que ser guiado por ella para que Gohan cooperara.

- Eh… Gohan, amor.

- Hmm…Me vas a decir finalmente porque vinimos por aquí ¿cierto? – Gohan la miro muy delicadamente con sus adorables ojos azabaches y una gran sonrisa de su parte. Ya se había dado cuenta desde hacia mucho. Después de todo no era tan inocente como creía.

- Así es. – Videl se sonrojo un poco puesto que no esperaba ser descubierta tan pronto, aunque a la distancia que estaban del caminito era más que obvio que él ya se había dado cuenta del desvío que habían tomado.

- ¿Y, bueno? – Le sonrió aun más para que pudiera dar su explicación.

- Bueno¿ves la pequeña entrada que esta ahí? – Le señalo con su dedo índice hacia el acceso que tenían en frente. Gohan asintió. – Esa entradita es de un camino que lleva al mar. Se llama "El Camino Al Paraíso" y esta disponible para las parejas que quieran ir al mar, después de comer, en un plan…romántico – Se sonrojo se una manera increíble. – y puedan tener privacidad.

- ¿De verdad? Que lindo. Y tú tenías pensado llevarme después de la cena. – Se volteo hacia Videl fijando sus ojos negros en los suyos. Esto hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera como un tomate.

- Ajam… para estar los dos juntos bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, cerca de las olas que produce el corazón del mar.

- Insisto, hoy estas muy reflexiva y romántica. – Se acercó y puso su frente contra la suya manteniendo el contacto visual. – Me gusta mucho amor.

Videl le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó. Quería que todo fuera reservado hasta estar cerca al mar, en un ambiente mucho más romántico y pasional. Así que sin muchos rodeos le cogió la mano lo introdujo en el acogedor pasaje.

Estaba dotado de hermosura, todo estaba decorado con flores rojas, rosadas y amarillas, entrelazadas contorneando todo el techo que era en forma de arco. Era alto pero estrecho a los costados. Solo una pareja podía entrar y salir, no había espacio para más. Estaba cubierto como por una enredadera finamente adaptada a la forma del arco. Nada se salía de su lugar, era de notarse que se le trataba a mano y con mucha delicadeza.

"Que bello es todo esto"

Por fuera del alto arco, al comenzar el caminito, habían arbustos decorativos y plantas de distintas flores provocando que cada paso fuera de ensueño. Después, casi llegando a la playa, se disminuía la vegetación para dar paso a la suave arena de mar.

- Que bonita esta la playa. – Dijo la heredera Satán al salir del túnel y caer directamente sobre la arena del mar, siendo este iluminado naturalmente por la luna llena y sus constelaciones cercanas. Ya se sentía en el paraíso que una vez estuvo. Solo que en vez de estar todo rodeado de distintas flores, estaba rodeado de mar, arena y una preciosa luna llena.

El joven que caminaba cerca suyo no contesto, se veía que estaba centrado en su mente, absorto en sus pensamientos. Quien sabe en que estaba pensando, solo él lo sabía. Seguía caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul.

- Vamos por acá, parece ser que – señalo algo resaltante en la oscuridad – allá ay una especie de banca. ¿Vamos a ver?

- Porque no más bien solo caminamos, después si estamos cansados nos sentamos… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Me parece muy bien! – Dijo muy sonriente la joven Satán juntando sus manos de forma enérgica, en signo de aprobación.

- Bien… - Gohan se limito a sonreír y continuaron caminando hasta llegar cerca del mar.

Llegaron a la orilla y comenzaron a rodearla. Caminando lentamente como queriendo que al mismo paso pasara el tiempo, tan lentamente como fuera posible. Videl volteo a ver a Gohan, advirtió que seguía en un tono pensativo, hace tiempo que lo veía de esa manera, aunque nunca le había preguntado el porque de su eterno encerramiento. Así que hoy era el día en que lo sacaría de si mismo.

- ¿En que piensas Gohan? No hubo respuesta. Eso la intrigo aun más, pensó que podría ser algo malo.

- Si es algo malo entiendo si…

- No te preocupes, – Fue interrumpida por sus palabras, que parecían tener un poco de timidez en su voz. – es solo que no me imagine una noche así, contigo.

- Ay Gohan no hables así que me apenas. – Se aferro más a su mano y acerco su cuerpo al de él muy suavemente.

Sus huellas estaban dejando rastro en la arena por donde pasaban. No llevaban más de 5 minutos caminando, pero estar solo recorriendo la playa no era lo que Videl tenía planeado. Quería que estuvieran muy juntos mirándose a los ojos bajo la luna llena, besándose apasionadamente, diciéndose bonitas frases y contemplar el mar y las estrellas sobre la arena. Pero para poder realizar esas acciones tenia que insinuar lo que quería para que Gohan sacara esos dotes románticos esa misma noche, como muchas otras.

- Gohan que te parece si…

- ¿Nos sentamos? Jeje buena idea, ya te lo iba a proponer. – Y al terminar de hablar se fue acurrucando para sentarse en la suave arena, pero Videl lo interrumpió

- ¿Pero en la arena? Se me ensuciara el vestido, – Dijo con cara de trauma exagerado – Además mira, más allá hay un tronco y – Halo el brazo de Gohan para hacerlo parar. – se ve que sirve para sentarse. ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo haciendo una gran sonrisa, una que Gohan nunca podría resistir a negársele.

- Jaja tienes razón, que tonto solo que no pensé que te importara eso, perdón por pensar solo en mi. – Le dio un calido beso en su mejilla a la vez que le cogía la mano para llevarla hacia aquel tronco arreglado.

- No te preocupes, además que lo que dije del vestido era solo bromeando. – Hizo cara de estar pensando con más detenimiento. – Aunque si lo pienso bien, tienes razón solo piensas en ti.

- ¿¡Ah si!? Bueno la próxima vez no te regalo el reloj que viste cuando íbamos a la fiesta a la que TE invitaron y ME llevaste, tampoco te dejare el último chocolate de la caja solo porque te gustaba el de chantilly, o también…

- Si, si, ya entendí, vaya no puedes tomarte con calma las bromas ¿no?

- No, porque lo haces muy convincente – Y a la vez que respondía la alzo de brazos y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire riéndose por tomarla desprevenida. – Y no me queda más que defenderme.

- ¡Oh Gohan bájame! – Videl solo veía el rostro de su amante riéndose por su atrevimiento. – Jaja¡Me mareas bájame!

Cuando se dio cuenta Gohan la había posado en el tronco después de dejar de dar vueltas como un niño pequeño. La joven Satán solo se puso una mano en su frente para hacer que estaba mareada.

- ¿De verdad te mareaste? – Gohan la miro con preocupación agachándose frente a ella para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Su plan había funcionado. – Ay Videl perdonam…

En un acto repentino Videl lo cogió de sus ropas y lo haló hacia ella para darle un fuerte beso en los labios. Gohan se asombro, pero al igual de rápido que Videl se le acerco, reaccionó siguiendo el juego de una forma apasionada. Cuando de un momento a otro, antes de terminar el beso como es debido, Videl lo tiro de forma juguetona a la arena siendo arrastrada por su compañero sin culpa por reflejo. Terminaron los dos tumbados en la arena uno encima del otro, estando Gohan debajo ya que fue él quien fue empujado

- ¡Hey! No debías arrastrarme solo debías caer tu…

- Videl se levanto un poco, puesto que al caer terminó en el fuerte pecho de Gohan, y le hizo cara de brava.

- ¡Ja¡El que debería de estar bravo soy yo¿Porque me empujaste tan repentinamente? – Dijo cogiéndola más de los brazos y acercándola.

- ¡Por haberme cogido desprevenida… y haberme mareado! – Sus rostros estaban separados solo por unos milímetros, por donde pasaba débilmente la suave brisa de mar.

- O sea que si te mareaste… No me imagine que fueras tan débil – Le dijo de forma picara entrecerrando sus ojos de forma desafiante. Videl se separo un poco y trato de soltarse algo del agarre.

- ¡Hey¿A quien le llamas débil? - A la pequeña jovencita de bellos ojos azules que acaba de decir que se ha mareado por unas simples vueltecitas… - La acerco más con sus manos.

- ¿¡Vueltecitas¡Creo que fui más rápido que Goten persiguiendo la lagartija del día del picnic! Y vaya que si le dio vueltas a esa roca para cogerla… – Los dos rieron al unísono por el recuerdo mencionado por Videl. – Y sabes de que hablo.

- No exageres, no creo que haya sido capaz de alcanzar la velocidad que tuvo ese niño al dar todas esas vueltas. – Sonrió al imaginarse la situación, si lo hubiera hecho a la misma velocidad, Videl habría salido volando de sus manos y terminado al otro lado del mundo.

Videl noto la posición que tenia hace tiempo y no hacía nada para bajarse, la única manera era concediéndole el deseo a Gohan de terminar el beso que le robo y que para remate no terminó. Así que con todo le cerró la boca con otro beso menos apasionado que el anterior, pero si con más ternura.

Al terminar, esta vez como se debe, se zafó del agarre de Gohan y se sentó a su lado, seguida por Gohan quien también se sentó en la arena. Después de todo terminaron por donde comenzaron.

- Después de todo me senté en la arena. – Este comentario provoco una débil risita por parte de su compañero, quien provocó que Videl también riera a su infortunio. – Pero igual sentémonos en el tronco… – Videl se levanto por completo dispuesta a sentarse en el pedazo de árbol que yacía en la arena.

- ¿Que tal sea incomodo y este sucio? Ven, más bien siéntate en mi saco. – Gohan se quito el saco que tenia puesto y se lo dio a Videl para que se sentara.

- Oh… Que caballero, muchas gracias. – Halo un poco su vestido a los lados y concluyó con una reverencia digna de una señorita.

- No hay de que…señorita. – Hizo un amague con su brazo para indicar que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Se rieron un poco mientras Videl acomodaba el saco dado por su pareja en la arena para sentarse después encima.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Después de todo si me cree una debilucha. Nunca pensé que lo había dicho de verdad, que ciega fui…"

Videl seguía en su misma posición en la extensa cama, cubierta totalmente por una gruesa sabana. Seguía con el malestar de antes, y pareciera que entre más pensara más le aumentaba. Pero le era imposible borrar esos recuerdos, y menos si se había dado cuenta de un _pequeño_ detalle que la destruía por dentro.

"Y eso que esta tarde solo decía cosas sin coherencias, pero parece que acerté de cierto modo."

Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba con el tiempo, y aunque su fiebre no iba al par, ésta igual permanecía ahí en su cuerpo no haciéndole mucho beneficio. Su pie no le dolía ya mucho como antes pero si se movía mucho o se tocaba por error le hacia arder. Pero que era todo eso a comparación de la daga en su corazón, y el vacío en su alma. Era tan solo un simple dolor físico que pasaba con unas pastillas y vendas, pero no había remedio para un corazón desgastado tan solo el parche que producía el olvido.

Pero no podía olvidar así de fácil… simplemente no podía.

**Flash Back**

- Videl…

- ¿Humm?

- ¿No te parece que la luna esta más grande que antes?

- Mmm no me había fijado en eso, pero creo que tienes razón. Son tan bonitas las noches cuando ella la ilumina… no como aquellas veces que desaparecía.

- Jaja tienes razón, después de todo era necesario…

- ¿De que hablas?

- No me hagas caso…

Gohan se recostó en la blanca arena con un brazo detrás de la nuca, como era su costumbre, pero esta vez metió la otra mano en su bolsillo izquierdo. Videl le encantaba cuando había eso, se veía más sexy de lo que era cuando estaba parado. De un impulso se acerco y se poso en su pecho que irradiaba calor aún con el frío que hacia en el exterior.

El joven Son saco su mano del bolsillo y la puso en su nuca al cambiar su otro brazo para acariciar el dulce cabello de su novia.

- Sabes, en estos momentos es donde pienso en que hubiera sido de nosotros si mi papá no se hubiera creído el salvador del mundo y haber ayudado sin querer a tu padre para acabar con Majin Boo.

- Jaja tienes razón, Mr. Satán fue el salvador del mundo después de todo. Y gracias a él es que podemos disfrutar más de este mundo… y de nuestras vidas.

Videl se acurruco más en su pecho y soltó una lágrima. Gohan se fijó en ello.

- ¿Que pasa¿Porque estas llorando?

- No lloro, es una lágrima de felicidad.

- ¿De felicidad?

- Si, de una felicidad sin límites, por tener esta oportunidad de estar nuevamente viva y poder estar con la gente que me aprecia y aprecio, por estar con el hombre que amo, por tener buena salud, y una familia muy linda.

- Videl…

- Sabes, desde el comienzo del día me la pase imaginando y planeando como iba a ser esta velada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nada esta planificado ni mucho menos tenemos control de nuestros destinos, tan solo es vivir el hoy y no reparar en el mañana.

Quedaron en silencio. Los dos se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos después de la inocente y repentina declaración de Videl.

- Insisto estás muy reflexiva. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tonto…

-…

- ¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado acá?

- No se… ni siquiera he mirado el reloj desde que salimos del restaurante. ¿Por qué¿Es que ya te aburriste de mí? – Gohan se hizo el herido e hizo pucheros. Ahora era el turno de él.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Lo empujo con una mano en forma divertida. – Es solo que siento que ha pasado mucho, pero a la vez nada.

- Oh… ya entiendo, querías una noche movidita. ¿Pero no incomodaría en la arena? – Dijo de una forma traviesa y sexy a la vez.

- ¡AH GOHAN! – Se levanto por completo y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Gohan rodara por la arena y quedara totalmente cubierto de ésta – ¡Dios, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas!

- ¡Ah!, pero te achante, estas toda roja. – Dijo a la vez que trataba de quitarse toda la arena que tenia en su cuerpo.

- No digas tonterías…**–** Y volteo su cara rápidamente a otro lado disimulando su avergonzado rostro. "Me las pagaras Son Gohan" pensó mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse hacia el mar. Ninguno de los dos traía puestos los zapatos ya que un tiempo antes, cuando se encontraban recostados, se los habían quitado por lo molestoso que eran en la arena.

Videl miro un momento hacia atrás y observo que gohan miraba algo con mucho detenimiento, pero era tanta la oscuridad que no le permitió ver que era lo que sostenía con tanta determinación. Lo que sea que haya sido se lo guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo al sentirse observado por ella. Aun así no le presto mucha atención ya que estaba idealizando su venganza contra él.

Sus huellas estaba siendo borradas rápidamente por las olas que producía la luna en el mar. Los pies los tenia completamente mojados y fríos por el clima que hacia esa noche. Además no estaba completamente cubierta lo que podría producir más frío en su cuerpo, si seguía más tiempo así podría agarrar un resfriado.

- Es tan refrescante sentir las olas en tus pies… - Gohan había llegado repentinamente abrazándola por detrás.

- Si es como si se llevara nuestras angustias y nos dejara limpios por dentro. – Videl se agarro fuerte de los brazos que la rodeaban totalmente.

- Sabes, Videl… Nunca me cansaría de escucharte, ni de verte, ni de protegerte. – Gohan hablaba con un tono muy serio y decidido. – Por mas que me dijeran que me aleje de ti, nunca lo haría ya que no lo soportaría… - Videl abrió fuertemente los ojos, nunca había escuchado a Gohan diciendo tales cosas, ni menos de esa forma. Le encantaba, la hacia sentir especial. Amada.**–** No toleraría que alguien te hiciera daño sin recibir su merecido. Por eso deseo pasar todos mis días contigo y no separarme nunca de ti, para saber que estas bien y sonriente como siempre…

- Gohan… **–** Hablo casi en susurro, no podía articular bien las palabras – Porque…

- Sabes Videl, hay muchas personas que dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero no entienden que si lo han perdido es porque no le dieron suficiente significado en su vida, y por tal no lo vuelven a tener por ese descuido. Es bueno saber que lo que se tiene y a la vez posee un valor especial, nunca se va a perder, no si lo mantienes contigo y lo proteges con tu propia vida. – Gohan seguía hablando con la misma forma que antes. Seguía abrazando a Videl por detrás fortaleciendo aun mas el abrazo con cada palabra que decía. – Tú tienes un significado muy especial para mi Videl, por eso, es que me duelen tus angustias, tus penas me hacen llorar y tu felicidad me fortalece. En pocas palabras tú eres todo para mí.

- Gohan, yo siento lo mismo… - "¡No se que decir!" Todo lo dicho por Gohan ella lo sentía igual, pero tanta era la emoción que no era capaz de producir frases completas en su mente. Y lo mas irónico es que hace poco su mente solo trabajaba para una pequeña venganza a su amado. – Por eso planee esta noche para nosotros, quería que supieras cuanto te aprecio, cuanto me haces sentir viva por dentro, cuanto te amo. No hay necesidad de decir nada, el tan solo ver tus ojos me doy cuenta de cuanto tiempo he desperdiciado sin poder verlos, sin tocar tu piel, sin sentir tu ser todo mi mundo gira en torno a…

_Achu!_

- ¡Oh Videl! – Gohan volteo a su acompañante para mirarla más de cerca.

- No, no te preocupes, es solo un estornudo – Dijo la chica a la vez que tocaba la nariz y sonreía. – Además, no es de importancia, lo único que me importa en este momento eres tú.

_Achu!_

- Te vas a resfriar… **–** Videl noto como su pareja se ponía inmediatamente cabizbaja y con el rostro triste. – Es mejor que vayamos a tu casa para que te mejores, sino tu padre es capaz de matarme si se entera que te enfermaste por mi culpa. – Trato de disimular con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, pero Videl no se dejo engañar, sabia que había dañado el momento mas romántico y especial que había tenido en toda su maldita vida. Que ironía, todo por un estornudo.

- Pero…

- Hazme caso, es lo mejor para ti. – Gohan se devolvió a su lugar inicial a recoger los zapatos y su saco de la arena. Videl lo siguió en silencio, sentía que Gohan no quitaba ese tinte de tristeza de su rostro. – Ven ponte las zapatillas antes de que empeores.

Videl siguió caminando hasta llegar al tronco para sentarse y ponerse sus respectivos zapatos. Gohan seguía cabizbajo pero cada vez que se sentía observado sonreía para ella para así calmarla. Al terminar de limpiarse la arena y ponerse los zapatos, aunque molestaran un poco ya que la arena no se quita así como así, se paró y sintió como Gohan le ponía el saco, antes usado para sentarse, sobre sus desnudos hombros.

Ella se quedo quieta observando una vez más el mar antes de partir a su hogar. Estaba tan calmo y brillante, quien se imaginaria que a veces fuera capas de causar calamidades tan atroces.

"Se lleva nuestras angustias"

Se ajustó más el saco y cogió su bolso.

- ¿Vienes?

Videl salio corriendo hacia su amor para así dar por completo su mágica velada en el mar. Que seria el único testigo en esa novelesca noche.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La joven que acababa de recordar su más maravillosa y asombrosa noche con su novio acababa de caer en los brazos de Morfeo luego de minutos de fuertes sollozos y una ultima palabra antes de haber sido vencida por el sueño:

-_Gohan…_

Quien en otra habitación, en otra casa y en otra zona, se encontraba aun despierto pronunciando débilmente un nombre muy conocido por él:

-_Videl…_

Y aunque el tiempo te alejo  
Y tu cara ya no este  
Y me quede frente al mar  
Tan solo como un pez

* * *

** Comentarios de CaHo:**  
Uy parece que me extendí un poco con este capitulo no lo creen haha (riéndose como loca y todos mirando con desprecio con una gota en la cabeza) U Bueno pero era necesario para la continuación de lo que falta de la historia… Así que pues… gomene! Pero no podía hacer otra cosa… así que hagan lo que hagan por favor no me odien. Pareciera que este Cáp. Se llamara ¡los flashes backs más largos y repetitivos que hayan visto! Jaja eso fue como si la pobre de Videl hubiera perdido el conocimiento todo el tiempo… Pobre, pobre. (Agachando la cabeza de forma apenada)  
Bueno este fic me ha quedado hermoso, ha sido el capitulo que mas me ha gustado hasta el momento, y el final me emociono tanto al punto de casi gritar! (si lo se estoy un poco desquiciada) pero me era imposible ya que son las 4:05 a.m. y no puedo despertar a mi hermano por semejante tontería… Lo que mas me importa es saber si les ha gustado y recibir críticas constructivas, consejos para mejorar y así que les agrade mas y mas mi historia… Bueno, dejo así ya porque estoy que me duermo (la verdad me toca despertarme a las 8 y no voy a dormir nada por boba) y los voy a cansar con estos comentarios míos que no sirven para nada… así que tengan buena noche o bien día y vivan el hoy! Porque no se sabe que será de mañana!! 

Sayonnara!  
CaHo  
Haneko-chan


	4. Pensamientos bajo nuestro propio lecho

¡Hi, Hi¿Como están todos? Bueno pues… acá les traigo el 4° capitulo de esta loca historia. He de decir que en este capitulo se cambian los roles y seguimos donde los deje al final del anterior cap, con Gohan. (¿No creen que es lo adecuado y justo?)  
Este capitulo trae nuevas y fascinantes sorpresas de nuestro querido amigo semi-saiyan por lo que no deben perder pista de todo lo que pase acá… así que PILAS! Jeje Sin más les dejo esta cuarta entrega de ATDADM, que lo disfruten y sientan sus emociones salir…! 

Notas:  
Las "palabras en comillas" son los pensamientos  
Las_"palabras en comillas y cursivas"_ son recuerdos

* * *

**Aunque Traten De Alejarte De Mí**

**Capitulo 4  
****Pensamientos bajo nuestro propio lecho**

Era una mañana radiante, las nubes se apartaban para que la energía del sol pasara por entre ellas con gran calidez y recibimiento. No había señal de una sola gota de lluvia del día anterior. Todo estaba calmo y natural. Típico por esa parte en particular, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una vasta y verde montaña.

En todo ese extenso verde había un punto blanco que resaltaba en todo el lugar. Una pequeña y acogedora casa yacía tranquila entre los árboles despidiendo por entre una ranura en la parte de arriba un humo gris indicando la hora de la comida. Parecía estar todo muy tranquilo, pero al acercarse más se apreciará un fuerte sonido proveniente de unas de las habitaciones de la morada. Era un grito de hambre, de quien parecía ser un pequeño niño.

- ¿¡MAMÁ YA ES HORA DE COMER!? – Exclamó a todo pulmón el más pequeño de los Son desde su habitación compartida. Se notaba hambriento al tocarse con desesperación su estomago, signos de un fuerte entrenamiento con su padre en el bosque. – ¿Gohan, porque se demora tanto? Ya puedo oler la comida… – Su estomago hizo un sonido estremecedor.

- No te desesperes Goten, yo también tengo hambre por lo que no eres el único que quiere comer, además… – Gohan miró con detenimiento a su hermano menor. – Estas sucio y así no te dejara comer. Ve y lávate por el momento. – Dijo terminando con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que Goten no era de los aficionados al baño pero con esa excusa no podía reclamar nada.

- Tienes razón… – Dijo bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota, saliendo rápidamente hacia el baño a lavarse antes de desayunar. Antes de salir, en el marco de la puerta, dijo un comentario en un tono melodramático. – No permitas que vuelva a entrenar con papá antes de desayunar.

- Está bien. – Dijo el hermano mayor tratando de omitir su risa.

"Pobre Goten, todo por estar con papá."

Unas horas antes su hermano había salido a entrenar con su progenitor en el bosque. Por la emoción de poder estar con su padre no pensó en las consecuencias que tendrían el haberse levantado y haber ido a entrenar sin comer. Malo para un saiyajín. Es normal que no aguantara ya que en las mañanas el cuerpo ya ha digerido todo lo del día anterior y el estomago se encuentra vacío. Pero para una mente tan pequeña como la es la de Goten, no se imaginó ese pequeño detalle y salió corriendo sin más hacia su querido y apreciado padre.

Ya se escuchaba el ruido del agua. Goten probablemente ya se estaría bañando, y lo más sensato es que lo hiciera de la manera más rápida posible. Ese chiquillo si odiaba el baño. En eso pudo por fin relajarse del ajetreo que provocaba su pequeño hermano y así centrarse en sus pensamientos.

Lo que había pasado el día anterior lo mantenía inmerso en una angustia e impotencia de la que no podía salir fácilmente. Todavía tenía presente la mirada incomprendida y aturdida de Videl antes de salir por la ventana, y el recuerdo de las palabras de Mr. Satán zumbaban en su mente como abejorros. Esos ojos furiosos de parte del salvador clavaban como miles de agujas en su cuerpo. No podía creer que además de tener problemas con su novia, ahora debía _enfrentarse_ a aquella persona que siempre pensó estaría con él en todo momento y situación. Sobretodo en la que venía. Pero por lo que había pasado era claro que recuperar su confianza iba a ser un arduo trabajo.

"Pero es necesario, solo así podré pedirl…"

- ¡Ah Gohan ya me bañe! – Entró eufórico Goten a la habitación que compartían hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. – Aunque debo decir que no fue fácil sin mi estomago cooperando. – Dijo apesadumbrado el pequeño Son acostándose en su cama, muy limpio y reluciente.

- Veo que te estrenaste por fin la camisa…

- Si… es que mi mamá vio que me bañaba y me obligó a ponérmela. – Dijo en una forma indiferente. – Y dijo que ya casi estaba el desayuno.

- Que bueno… – Gohan no parecía muy interesado en su hermano, tan solo respondía por inercia.

- ¿Gohan, pasa algo?

- ¿Hum¿Porque lo dices? – Parecía que no disimulaba mucho sus problemas. Si no quería que su familia se preocupara por la situación con Videl debía alejar esa cara y tratar de seguir siendo el de siempre. – ¡Ah! Debe ser el hambre. – carcajeó de una forma exagerada, después de todo no era bueno mintiendo.

- ¡GOHAN, GOTEN, A COMER! – Su madre gritaba desde el comienzo de las escaleras hacia la habitación de los jóvenes.

- ¡Ah! Ya esta la comida vamos… - De la que se había salvado.

- Mmmm – Su hermano puso una cara de "lo perdí" y salió de la habitación a toda marcha no convencido de su respuesta.

"Debo hacer lo posible de que no se den cuenta y se preocupen… sobretodo con mamá."

Su mamá. Milk podía ser un gran problema cuando se enteraba que algo malo pasaba en su relación con Videl, tanto, que se volvía insoportable y hasta indeseable. Era demasiada la obsesión que hasta el mismo Goku se ponía de parte de Gohan para que lo dejara en paz. Solo en ocasiones que lo ameritaban su padre se entrometía para ayudarlo y sacarlo de las garras de ella. Y si se enteraba de ese contratiempo, ni siquiera su padre podrá ayudarlo esta vez, no si todos sabían que estaba mal con Videl y así agravar las cosas para estar con ella como él, y todos ellos, deseaban.

Vio un pequeño bulto en su escritorio y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber esperado tanto.

"No sentí que estuviéramos _tan_ mal… Ahora me quedará imposible hacerlo en esta situación."

Su estomago lo llamó con un fuerte gruñido para que bajara a comer, y así lo hizo. Tenía que comer para pensar más claramente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de caminar hacia la cocina, donde todos lo esperaban.

- Oh Gohan ya llegaste… ya esta servido, siéntate. – Dijo su madre con mucho cariño hacia su primogénito. Ella se encontraba parada terminando de arreglar la cocina después de hacer hecho la comida y organizarla.

- Gracias mamá. – Se fue sentando con muchas ganas a devorar su desayuno. – ¡Se ve delicioso!

La pequeña mesa de madera estaba repleta con platos gigantes llenos de comida preparada exclusivamente del monte por la dueña de la casa, Milk. Todo se constituía por distintas clases de carne, como pequeños dinosaurios, lagartos y demás animales salvajes que Milk conseguía, y los que traía del pueblo más cercano, platos hondos con grandes cantidades de arroz como para una reunión grande y consomés individuales. Lo necesario para una familia saiyajín y una terrícola no muy común y corriente.

- Yh thienesh ucha grashón. – Goten trato de hablar con un gran pedazo de pierna de dinosaurio en su boca. – Eshtog esht-a dieglisogso! (traducción: 1. Y tienes mucha razón, 2. Esto esta delicioso)

- ¡Goten…¡Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena! – Expresó Milk reprendiendo fuertemente a su hijo menor mientras se sentaba para comer con su familia.

- Ay Milk no grites, apenas comienza el día. – Goku habló inocentemente hacia su esposa tratando de calmar la situación. Ella nunca cambiaría. – Además, Goten está en lo cierto… ¡Esto esta delicioso!

- Muchas gracias Goku. – Dijo ahuyentando su enojo, después de todo tenía que hablar de algo más serio. – Y Gohan…

El llamado volteó su cara hacia el puesto de su madre. Paró de comer y quedó con media tasa de arroz en la boca y la otra en la mano. No podía decir nada en la situación en la que se encontraba, no fuera que después recibiera el regaño que tuvo Goten por hacer lo que no debía en frente de ella. Solo se limito a hacer un sonido de atención.

- ¿hmp?

- ¿Como va tu situación con Videl? – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se pasaba un plato con sopa frente suyo. – Ya pudiste… ¿¡Hijo estas bien!?

Al terminar la pregunta que le hizo su madre, Gohan se pasó el arroz que tenía a medio masticar de forma estremecida y al hacerlo se atoró no pudiendo respirar y golpeándose fuertemente el pecho para pasar la comida atragantada.

"Dios… porque me pregunta eso en este preciso momento, definitivamente tiene un fuerte instinto maternal."

- Si tranquila mamá, es solo que comí mucho arroz y me atore al pasar. – Ya había podido desplazar la comida a través de su garganta, así que podía hablar más amena y tranquilamente, respirando.

- Ah… pensé que te habías atragantado por la pregunta que te hice… – Dijo preocupada aunque segura de su reacción.

- ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? – Gohan se encontraba entra la espada y la pared, su mamá definitivamente lo conocía muy bien. Algo que lo preocupaba enormemente.

- No se… es que eres muy reservado frente a esas cosas y pensé que más bien no querías hablar de eso… – Milk contestaba con un tono muy seguro hacia su hijo, después de todo, tenía buena intuición acerca de lo que Gohan hacía o no, o lo que le pasaba a su alrededor. Era como un libro abierto.

- No es eso, es solo que… - Sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, se que fue difícil para ti explicárnoslo al principio, pero mira que no es a nosotros a quien debes decírnoslo, sino a ella.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Gohan, tienes que perder ese miedo inquietante e ir por ella con todo, si tanto la quieres no debes dejarla ir porque después de todo… ¿no dices que estas seguro de tu decisión? Además tú la amas y estoy casi seguro que ella también.

Todos los presentes en el salón dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar asombrados hacia el señor de la casa. Goten dejo caer su tenedor de forma instantánea, pasó su comida violentamente y quedo finalmente boquiabierto. Milk tenía el plato que había cogido todavía en la mano y sus ojos alumbraban. Gohan estaba igual que Goten solo que no boquiabierto, simplemente se quedó pasmado por la sinceridad y realidad de las palabras que le expresó su padre, tenía mucha razón y esto lo perturbaba e impresionaba.

Las palabras que hace segundos Goku había expresado los había impactado. Después de todo no era normal que él se metiera muy a fondo en la conversación ni mucho menos que dijera algo tan profundo e inteligente en ella.

- Papá…

- ¡Oh Goku nunca pensé que dirías esas cosas! – Milk estaba orgullosa de _su_Goku y lo demostraba de una forma cariñosa. Después de dirigió a Gohan en una forma maternalmente seria. – Y tu padre tiene razón… al fin. – Goku levantó su cara hacia Milk con una sonrisa de derrota y ojos cerrados en forma interrogativa. – No debes esperar mucho, y si están las cosas mal como creo que están, – Gohan la mira asombrado. – si yo se que algo anda mal, debes remediarlas lo más antes posible, no sea que después no se pueda hacer nada. Tu bien sabes como es ella.

-Si… – El joven saiyan bajó la cabeza en forma de derrota y aceptación.

Y todos los presentes siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-o-o-o-

El resto del desayuno de esa mañana había estado silencioso después de la conversación que tuvieron al principio. Gohan había terminado por convencerse que había sido un completo tonto por haberse separado tanto sin querer y esperar por tanto tiempo.

"Definitivamente soy un idiota. Y hoy mi familia me lo ratificó, y eso que querían que me sintiera más decidido…"

Lo que su madre y padre tanto le habían apoyado, lo que tanto le insistieron, sobre todo Milk, se estaba echando abajo. No se había percatado de las consecuencias que sus acciones traían a Videl. Ni de lo alejado que había estado de ella, este último mes sobretodo. Pero lo más alarmante era que, todo lo que hacía para un futuro mucho mejor para ellos, era el causante de su descuido y el problema que tenían.

"… Pero ahora es todo lo contrario, me siento muy inseguro y nuestra relación esta inestable, por lo que me da desasosiego que después lo eche todo a perder…"

Lo que menos quería hacer era separarse de ella y mucho menos terminar la relación, eso provocaba que su plan, para el futuro de su relación, se derrumbara por completo. Y más que eso, todo lo que en meses se había preparado, y lo dispuesto que estaba estas últimas cuatro semanas, sería en vano.

Tenía deseos de explotar y derrumbarse frente a la situación que se encontraba. Pero eso era lo último que debía hacer. Debía recuperarla, tenía que hacerla entender que nada había cambiado desde aquella romántica noche, le correspondía arreglar su error por más difícil que fuera, y lo más tedioso pero menos importante, ponerle en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, los sentimientos que llevaron a su noviazgo a un barril sin fondo.

El tan solo pensarlo le daba ganas de llorar, la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Pero aun así no debía ser tan tonto y en cambio ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Después de todo, eso era lo que pretendía lograr en ese lapso de tiempo que, según Videl, había desaparecido. Ya comprendía el por qué de la reacción de ella hacia él el día anterior, y la entendía perfectamente. No había reparado en ella físicamente como debía hacerlo hace tiempo y conociéndola debió alterarse mucho y pensar cosas erróneas. Así que debía lograrlo. Ser un hombre responsable, hecho y derecho.

"A menos que quiera llegar con un chorro de babas a explicarle la causa de mi descuido."

Gohan caminaba por las calles de ciudad Satán ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor le importaba, solo quería concentrarse en lo que se relacionaba con Videl y su noviazgo. En eso no se dio cuenta que llegaba nuevamente tarde a clases.

Algo lo hizo tropezar, no, fue alguien. Eso hizo que despertara y pudiera observar lo que pasaba cerca él y el lugar donde se encontraba. Transitaba por una avenida que estaba repleta de finas tiendas y variedades que se encontraba a unas calles de su universidad, aquella que compartía con muchos estudiantes destacados y con el amor de su vida. Se percató que aquel que se había tropezado con él estaba corriendo muy alarmadamente, como muchas otras personas que se encontraban en esa zona.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? – Dijo alzando la voz hacia una mujer que salía corriendo de una tienda cercana. – ¿Por qué todos corren?

- Un robo… Unos hombres armados… tienda de joyas,…tienen… – La mujer se encontraba muy asustada y alterada.

- Tranquila, cálmese que pronto se arreglara eso. – Gohan trato de calmarla tomándola de los brazos para que le explicara más detalladamente lo que pasaba en, por lo que le entendió, esa tienda de joyas. – ¿Tienen que?

- ¡Rehenes! Están armados… y no dejan que la policía se acerque. – Y al segundo salió corriendo soltándose de las manos de Gohan.

Por un acto de costumbre a su antigua rutina salió corriendo apresuradamente hacia el lugar de los hechos. La tienda se encontraba a pocos pasos de donde antes se encontraba. La mujer tenía razón. Al llegar, la policía se encontraba rodeando la tienda prohibiendo a la gente se acerque, al tiempo que intentaban hacer un acuerdo con los raptores para que salieran pacíficamente. Por obvias razones ellos no hacían caso y disparaban hacia los carros policíacos provocando tensión en el ambiente.

Gohan buscó rápidamente en su mochila un pequeño y practico artefacto que era de gran ayuda en estos escenarios. Su antiguo reloj.

"Tendré que desobedecerte un momento Videl."

Desde que comenzaron más formalmente su relación novia-novio, Videl se le ocurrió que ya no debían seguir en el negocio de la "lucha contra el crimen" y así poder estar más concentrados en satisfacer las necesidades que se requieren para hacer más amena la iniciada relación. Y él por estar hipnotizado por su amor por ella, accedió a su petición fácilmente sin poner ninguna resistencia. El poder del amor definitivamente es mayor al de la razón.

"_De ahora en adelante dejaremos esta vida de riesgos y nos centraremos en nosotros¿si?"_

"_¿Crees que es lo mejor amor?"_

"_Si, ahora que ha disminuido el crimen en la ciudad gracias a nosotros, creo que ya es hora de tomarnos un descanso y que los policías hagan su deber…"_

"_Si tu lo crees así Videl, te haré caso, te lo prometo."_

"No puedo dejar que esos ladrones se salgan con la suya estando yo acá."

Y en ese momento salió corriendo a un callejón cercano para transformarse en el antiguo Gran Sayaman. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo utilizó, ya cumplía casi un año. Le seguía quedando bien, después de todo no era mucho tiempo, no en un cuerpo como el de él.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la tienda que estaba siendo acorralada por el cuerpo policíaco. Nadie lo vio entrar puesto que utilizó su súper velocidad para que los policías no pudieran detenerlo. Al entrar vio que los rehenes estaban amordazados en un rincón del establecimiento. Eran pocos y se notaba que la mayoría de ellos eran gente rica, o por lo menos lo demostraban con sus lujos y/o ropa. El resto se podría decir que, o bien eran de clase media o no demostraban sus lujos, el dueño del lugar y sus empleados.

Los raptores eran cinco y estaban muy bien armados con metralletas y armas por el estilo. Estaban con el rostro tapado y se encontraban de negro todos los integrantes de la pandilla. Eso quería decir que eran "profesionales" y muy fácilmente se podrían salir con la suya. Pero no con el Gran Sayaman de por medio. Que por cierto acababa de ser descubierto.

- ¡¿Quien eres!? – Pregunta uno de los que estaban cerca de la puerta apuntando a los policías. – ¡Responde si no quieres ser destruido!

- ¿Quien soy¡Soy el defensor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, la pesadilla de los que atentan contra la vida y las reglas, el Gran Sayaman! – Dijo con sus extravagantes y típicas poses de Gran Sayaman.

- ¿Y este bufón que? – Le dice otro de los asaltantes a un compañero que tenía al lado. – ¿Vienes a entretenernos mientras robamos? Pues tendrás que esperar a que acabemos, a menos que ¡queramos acabar contigo antes!

La metralleta que cargaba el ladrón apunto hacia el cuerpo de Gohan, quien rápidamente se acercó al tipo que la sostenía y se la quito de un solo arrebate consiguiendo que los de la pandilla se alarmaran y comenzaran a disparar a su dirección, provocando que su compañero muriera instantáneamente.

- ¿¡Oigan, no se preocupan por sus propios compañeros!? – Gohan trataba de todas las maneras de que las balas no se dirigieran a los asustados rehenes. – No me pueden hacer nada, así que no intenten tonterías que los rehenes pueden salir lastimados.

- ¡No digas estupideces y quédate quieto de una buena vez! – Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda quien sostenía un gran paquete en sus manos.

Gohan no se arriesgó más y salió volando hacia cada ladrón para quitarles sus armas y dejarlos medio inconscientes para que no causaran más problemas, claro sus golpes eran "delicados" para no terminar matándolos.

Al acabar de salvar a los rehenes Gohan fue bien recibido por los policías felicitándolo y preguntándole si volverían a esos tiempos de héroes en la ciudad. Ya todo estaba resuelto y los criminales habían sido atrapados y llevados a la cárcel de la ciudad Satán. Los rehenes se encontraban sanos y salvos. Uno de ellos, el gerente de la joyería, se dirigió hacia Gohan con gran gusto.

- Señor Gran Sayaman, muchas gracias por salvar mi tienda y mi más preciado objeto en la joyería.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, el jefe de los ladrones quería robarse un costoso reloj que su joyería poseía, además de otras valiosas joyas. – Gohan seguía con el traje de Sayaman. – ¿Es ese el objeto al que usted se refiere?

- Si, si, por supuesto, aquel hombre fue cliente mío y como estaba en deuda conmigo me lo dejo empeñado. He de decir que me alegro mucho ya que ese reloj es muy valioso. – Dijo con mucho orgullo, típico de los coleccionistas de joyas. – Y gracias a usted mi tienda se salvó y recuperé el reloj ¿como he de pagárselo?

- No se preocupe, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí ayudar un poco. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nada podía quitarle esa sonrisa. Solo acordarse de que tenía un problema con su novia, podría. Eso le recordó… – Aunque… ahora que me acuerdo ¿me haría un pequeño favor?

- Si, si, lo que desee.

- Es que ayer por la mañana una chica entró a su establecimiento, y pues… me gustaría saber si puedo enterarme de lo que buscaba.

- Jumm, déjeme ver si puedo hacer algo, espere un momento. – El gerente se regresó donde sus empleados descansaban y llamó a uno de ellos en particular para que viniera con él hacia Gohan. – Mire señor, este joven trabaja por las horas de la mañana así que es el indicado para que lo ayude.

- Antes me gustaría agradecerle por habernos salvado, Gran Sayaman.

- No hay problema. - Sonrió, después de todo su trabajo era gratificante. – Mira es que necesito saber que era lo que buscaba una joven ayer en su tienda. Es fácil de reconocer, su nombre es Videl Satán. Ella frecuenta mucho su tienda.

- ¡Oh claro! La señorita Videl, si ella entró ayer a preguntar por un reloj, bueno, el reloj que usted acaba de salvar. – Dijo un poco preocupado. – Pero me era imposible vendérselo, insistió mucho y es poco decir. Le dije que sin la autorización de mi jefe no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada para comprárselo? – Gohan se volteo hacia el gerente y le habló en forma de suplica. Era un buen comienzo para arreglar las cosas con ella. – Es que me gustaría regalárselo de sorpresa…- Dijo un poco apenado al darse cuenta de lo que había terminado diciendo.

- ¡Ja! Un joven enamorado… – Gohan se achantó aun más – Pues ese reloj es muy valioso, pero gracias a que salvó mi tienda y atrapó a ese criminal, que me debía mucho dinero, - El gerente hablaba con buenas intenciones y muy agradecido. – se lo doy como forma de agradecimiento, ya que ese hombre, además de deberme dinero, me han informado que su pandilla ya me había robado antes y me podrán devolver todas las joyas que me robaron. Así que no hay ningún problema con que se lo dé.

- ¿¡En serio¿No esta bromeando? – El gerente meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro – ¡Muchísimas gracias señor gerente, me ha hecho un gran favor! – Gohan se encontraba tan dichoso que no dejaba de apretarle y agitarle la mano al dueño de la joyería. Quien parecía divertirse con él. – Lo recogeré cuando salga de la universidad, por la tarde ¿que le parece?

- ¡Me parece bien chico! Después de todo, no se le puede negar nada a un joven enamorado. – Le guiño un ojo de forma divertida. Después se le acerco a su oído y le hablo bien bajo. – Pero para que no haya confusión, por si alguien se hace pasar por usted, cuando le pregunte "Buenas tardes que se le ofrece" usted responderá "arroz con fideos" ¿entendido?

- Jaja, listo. Entendido – Dijo con una gran y atractiva sonrisa.

"Y yo que pensaba que este día sería fatal¡parece que las cosas por fin se están arreglando!"

Y se fue venturoso hacia su universidad, donde recibiría el mayor regaño que habrá tenido en toda su vida por llegar tan tarde, pero en la nube de alegría en la que se encontraba, no importaba mucho. Después de todo era un estudiante aplicado, así que le pasarían esta. Por así decirlo.

- Le perdono ésta Sr. Son, me he enterado que ha ayudado en el robo de la joyería del frente. Así que antes de que me arrepienta siéntese y ponga atención.

- Si señor. – De la que se había salvado, quien le había ayudado prácticamente le salvó más de lo que pensaba, los exámenes pronto comenzarían y necesitaba puntos adicionales para mejorar sus notas y conseguir la próxima beca más fácil aun.

- Bien hecho héroe. – Le dijo un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados. – Te cubrí, así quedamos a paz.

- Gracias Shapner. Jeje si, quedamos a mano.

-o-o-o-

- ¡¿Como que te vas¿No era que ya habías terminado con tu agenda?

- No, acuérdate que me vine antes de tiempo, por eso debo volver y finalizar lo que dejé a medias. Pero tranquila, ya sabes que hago todo esto para ir acercándome a mi jubilación.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de la mejor universidad de ciudad Satán, en el jardín de una gran mansión, se encontraban dos personas hablando debatidamente sobre un viaje que pronto se realizaría. Eran una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules, y un hombre mayor, de igual color de pelo y ojos. Los únicos que quedaban de la familia Satán.

- ¿Pero papá, mañana es tu cumpleaños, no pensaste en eso…? – Videl se encontraba bajo un parasol, que se encontraba en la mitad del amplio jardín, parada por la impresión y el arrebato que le dio al enterarse del viaje de su padre.

- Si hija, pero entiende que entre más rápido me devuelva mejor. – Mr. Satán seguía sentado bajo el parasol ya que necesitaba tranquilizarse para seguir comiendo su merienda. – Ven siéntate y come tus frutas, están muy ricas.

- Ya se me quitó el apetito. – Enseguida salió caminando a paso rápido aunque cojo para entrar a sus aposentos con una mezcla de ira, impotencia y desánimo que nunca antes había sentido.

- Cuidado con tu pie Videl. Todavía no esta sano del todo… - Su padre le hablaba en voz alta, muy preocupado, para que le escuchara mientras se alejaba de él a toda prisa. Ella se limitó a seguir caminado, sin emitir sonido alguno.

La joven Satán se dirigía hacia su habitación ya que necesitaba recostarse un rato después del agitado día que había tenido en la universidad y la noticia que había recibido hace minutos. No era bueno estar alterado cuando se esta enfermo, pero con lo cerca que estaban los exámenes finales era necesario estar al tanto de las clases y de esa forma no reprobar. Lo mejor en esos momentos era ir a su cuarto y tranquilizarse, aunque fuera difícil, pero era necesario.

A un lado del pasillo se veía una puerta de madera bien trabajada donde se disponía a entrar. Le parecía eterno el camino hacia su cuarto, ya que con el pie lastimado caminaba más lento de lo normal y esto le mortificaba. Abrió la puerta y la resolana que entraba por la ventana le cayó en los ojos directamente provocando que Videl se cubriera inmediatamente los ojos con su brazo.

- ¡Que fastidio¿¡Por qué esta la ventana precisamente en frente de la puerta!? – Entró y cerró con seguro la puerta para que nadie la molestara más, se dirigió hacia el frente para cerrar con ganas las cortinas que tenía la ventana. Por fin podía descansar los ojos.

"Hoy no es mi día…"

Se acercó a la cama y cayó sentada bruscamente en el borde de ésta por el desespero que le producía estar ahí. Hace poco había tomado unas pastillas para la gripa y el malestar general, por lo que ese acto brusco no le produjo ningún dolor. Por el momento.

Se dejo caer entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, había sido una mañana agitada ya que, además de preocuparse como es normal por los estudios, se enteró de una noticia de Gohan. Había vuelto a llegar tarde a clases y todo por estar de nuevo de héroe. Puede ser que eso le moleste un poco por la promesa que se hicieron, pero lo que le molestaba en serio era que él no haya sido él quien le informara sino su amigo Shapner. Eso le desanimaba, con esto le demostraba que ya no había confianza ni comunicación absoluta entre ellos.

- Pues ya no me interesa. Si hace lo que se le da la gana, ya no he de preocuparme por lo que haga o no.

Una lágrima salió desapercibida de sus parpados cerrados. Aún si hacía lo que quería sin informarle y siquiera hablara con ella, incluso si tratara de dejar de lado esas preocupaciones, en el fondo se sentía adolorida. Podía hacerse la fuerte pero se mentiría a si misma tratando de evitar lo inevitable. _Él_.

No sabe si la ayudó cuando se desmayó, ya que si lo hubiera hecho se habría quedado con ella hasta que despertara. No sabe porque se inventaba excusas cuando ella le pedía que salieran en las tardes, si fuera por estudio por lo menos debería decirle y no evitarla como lo hacia. No sabe porque no la ha venido a visitar siquiera sabiendo que esta muy enferma, o por lo menos llamarla para enterarse de cómo sigue. Por Dios que no sabe que pasó con el Gohan que ella tanto desea ahora, del que se enamoró después de sucedido el torneo, al que le abrió el corazón como a ningún otro lo había hecho, el que le decía a todo momento que la amaba y nunca la dejaría así muriera.

Desapareció, eso fue lo que pasó.

"Ya no existe, si desapareció él, también la relación como la conocía lo hizo. Y una relación que no funciona, y que ni siquiera da signos de existencia, no sirve para nada"

Videl se encontraba completamente destrozada por dentro y su alma estaba devastada. Ya no había ninguna justificación, ninguna respuesta para seguir adelante en una relación que no tiene futuro alguno y ni siquiera cooperación en ambos bandos. Esta situación no tenía remedio alguno, además de rota producía mucho dolor en ella que solo quería lo mejor para los dos, pero todo lo que se intentó y se llevó a cabo fue en vano, un total fracaso.

"Por más que me duela pensarlo, así me parta el alma y el corazón me llore amargadamente, debo terminar con este sufrimiento y darle fin a esta farsa. Porque eso es lo que es. Que dolor que haya terminado así… ¿Por que, tanto de lo que pasamos Gohan no te produjo nada? Hace más de un mes no se_nada_ de ti, nada, y eso no te ha importado… Pero has estado raro mucho tiempo más. El tan solo pensar que estas… no, no creo que sea otra mujer¿o si? Dímelo tú, o por lo menos háblame, no me evites que eso es lo que más me enerva y entristece al mismo tiempo. Pero si no es otra mujer¿¡que diablos es!? Por dios que me muero por dentro por no estar contigo y ¡pareciera que no te importara! La conversación que tuvimos ayer me puso en claro muchas cosas… _Ya no te importo una mierda._ Y si así quieres que sean las cosas, pues así… serán…"

Las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro le estaban produciendo ese molesto dolor de cabeza provocado por el fuerte y brusco movimiento que realizo al sentarse en la cama. ¿Pero que era ese dolor a comparación del daño que se provocaba ella misma al estar pensando en Gohan? Nada. Al igual que los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

En una relación tiene que haber un trato equivalente, el sentimiento tiene que ser mutuo a todo momento, no se debe olvidar que existe el otro ni mucho menos que todo lo que hagas afectará a tu pareja. En pocas palabras: son dos en uno. Pero en la relación que llevaban Gohan y ella se cambiaron las normas y ahora lo que era _uno_ se ha separado para seguir su camino en dos partes distintas. Parece que todo ha terminado para Videl.

"Mañana hablaré seriamente con él, y no permitiré que se escape nuevamente. Dejaré las cosas en claro esta vez y no como ayer, no, terminaré la conversación que dejamos a medias y acabaré con esto de una vez por todas… espero que esto no me mate con el tiempo…"

Limpió sus lagrimas que ya mojaban buena parte de su almohada y se levantó para bajar a tomar un poco de agua, después de todo estaba enferma y por llorar tanto, parecía que se estaba deshidratando, le había dado una sed terrible, y aunque su estomago estaba vacío su cuerpo no recibiría comida por lo abatido que estaba, así que tenía que limitarse a solo tomar ese liquido transparente.

En eso vio aquel portarretrato que adornaba singularmente su mesita. Ya no le producía nada, solo había un hueco en su corazón y nada parecía taparlo. Se acercó y lo tomó con las manos por el marco para acercarlo a su rostro y admirarlo una ultima vez.

- Que falso…

Bajó su brazo y caminó hacia la puerta muy lentamente cuidando su pie izquierdo de no lastimarlo más. La abrió delicadamente y salió. El pasillo estaba oscuro, por lo que parecía que había estado un muy buen tiempo encerrada en su cuarto y su mente. Otra vez era eterno aquel pasaje. Al llegar al final de aquella caminata se encontró con la larga escalera, que parecía una serpiente con ganas de devorársela. "Ojala lo hiciera". Bajó con cuidado sosteniéndose un poco con el barandal para no apoyar el pie, eran bastantes escalones y todos decorados con un fino tapete rojo que resaltaba la elegancia de la mansión en la que ella vivía. Se topó con la enorme sala de estar que se encontraba en la toda la mitad de la gran casa. Al lado derecho se encontraba lo que andaba buscando, la cocina.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta vio a las encargadas de la comida preparando una gran olla de sopa y verduras para la ensalada. Nada, para Videl, se veía apetitoso, después de todo no tenía ganas de comer y el olor de toda esa comida solo la mareaba. Se abrió paso entre una que otra sirvienta, cogió un vaso de uno de los estantes y se dispuso a sacar agua y salir rápidamente de ahí, cada ves más se le revolvía el estomago con ese repugnante olor.

- ¿Señorita Videl se encuentra bien? Parece estar pálida… - Una de las sirvientas la vio pasar con el vaso de agua y se percató de su estado.

- Estoy bien. – Videl se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos que demostraba claramente el estado en el que se encontraba.

No estaba para nada bien, el tan solo haber estado oliendo ese revuelto de comida unos segundos la había mareado al punto, de lo que parecía ser, fuertes ganas de vomitar.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿desea que ponga ese portarretrato en su cuarto?

"¿Ah?"

No se había percatado que seguía con la foto en la mano desde que salió de su habitación. Pensaba que podría olvidarlo, pero por lo que hacía era obvio que le dificultaba eso, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de soltar aquel retrato que, según ella, no significaba absolutamente nada.

- No tranquila, yo me dirigió para allá…

Dejó a la aturdida asistenta en la puerta de la cocina, no pensó más y se tomó el agua para calmar su estomago y no terminar provocando un desorden, pero por más que tomaba no se le pasaba y esto la preocupaba. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban a pocos pasos de ella, en la sala de estar y poder pasar el malestar, pero al sentarse su estomago rebotó por más que se hubiera sentado suavemente. Ahora se mareo más.

"Ay Dios, no puede estar pasándome esto…"

- ¡Señorita Videl!

_Crash!_

-o-o-o-

"¿Que estará haciendo Videl en estos momentos?"

Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros se encontraba en medio de la pequeña salita que tenía su humilde hogar acostado medianamente sobre un largo y cómodo sofá bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba traviesa por entre la ventana que tenía al lado.

Son Gohan se encontraba solo en la oscuridad, pensativo. Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era una joven de bellos ojos azules que le robaba el aliento, aceleraba su corazón y, por lo que se veía, hasta el sueño. Todo el día la había tenido en sus pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, pero le causaba tanto regocijo pensar en la reacción que tendría Videl al siguiente día cuando le mostrara el regalo que le había conseguido.

"No se como se lo daré, pero de que lo hago mañana, lo hago. No puedo perder más tiempo, no más del que he perdido estos meses…"

Sus brazos los tenía alzados, en sus manos se encontraba un paquete blanco con un moño rojo que adornaba delicadamente la cajita. Se la había pasado observándolo casi toda la noche pensando en como entregárselo después de tanto tiempo sin verse agradablemente. Sobretodo por lo que pasó el día anterior. La caja contenía el reloj que había conseguido por haber salvado la tienda de aquel generoso hombre.

**Flash Back**

Después de que las clases terminaran Gohan salió rápidamente de la universidad y se dirigió de una a la joyería que quedaba unas cuadras del establecimiento educativo. Antes de llegar se introdujo en un callejón como la primera vez y se transformó en el Gran Sayaman para que no hubiera ningún problema. Al entrar una campanita sonó para indicar que alguien entraba por la puerta principal, Gohan le brindo una calida sonrisa al empleado que lo había ayudado. No veía al gerente por ninguna parte.

- ¿Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece?

- "Arroz con fideos" – Gohan no pudo omitir una risita nerviosa de su parte, pero reacciono antes de que fuera demasiado sospechoso.

- Perdone pero esta es una joyería no un restaurante, no venga a hacer bromas de mal gusto acá.

- ¡¿QUE!? – La broma de mal gusto que se estaba jugando era la que aquel joven empleado le estaba haciendo a él. "Ahora que no me salgan con estas…" – Pero… soy yo ¿no me reconoces?, el gerente…

- !Boo¡ Jajaja! – De repente el hombre del que hablaba Gohan apareció sorpresivamente detrás del mostrador riéndose divertidamente por haberlo sorprendido de esa manera. Gohan le limitó a saltar del susto que le dio al ver a aquel hombre con una mascara de zombi. – ¿Te di un susto no?

- je…je. – Gohan trato de sonreír después del sobresalto que tuvo. – Señor gerente usted definitivamente esta lleno de sorpresas…

- Si, está claro que eres tú. Ven chico acércate que no muerdo… Oh, ya me quito la mascara jaja. – De una vez se fue quitando la mascara mostrando su rostro amigable, como lo conocía Gohan.

- Si señor.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Que bueno que hayan hombres así todavía…

Seguía con el paquete encima de él, solo que esta vez lo sostenía con una sola mano mientras que la otra la pasaba por debajo de su nuca, como él muy seguido hacía. Seguía ensimismado en su pregunta: _Como se lo daría_.  
El mayor problema era que Videl estaba furiosa con él, se podría decir que no lo quería volver a ver en la vida, y eso complicaba las cosas. Él la quería demasiado, hasta le punto de poder decir que la amaba, pero si ella no entendía eso iban a quedar en las mismas y su relación se podía llegar a perder. Eso era lo que menos quería que pasara, debía haber una forma de hablar claramente con ella y hacerla reaccionar, que él no se ha alejado de ella por que si, ha sido contra su voluntad, pensaba tener el control de las cosas pero se ha dado cuenta que no era así, creyendo firmemente que lo que hacia era por el bien de lo que pronto venía.

"Videl te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, pero tan solo saber que te he hecho daño sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos me vuelve loco y me destroza en el alma. Después de que te dije que aquel que te hiciera daño se las vería conmigo, ahora quedé como un tonto y todo por culpa de mi descuido… Pero haré lo que este a mi alcance para recuperarte y llevarte conmigo a vivir una vida mejor, juntos. Mis padres me han apoyado en todo, pero no se que hacer… dicen que no debo dejarme llevar por mi timidez y seguir adelante. ¿Pero como? Si tu me rechazas cegada por la soledad y el abandono que he creado en ti… estoy destrozado, pero debo ser fuerte por los dos, solo para volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya tan calida que me llena de vida…"

El sillón ya se sentía incomodo después de estar ahí por horas, así que como pudo, por la pereza que le daba al haber estado ahí por un buen tiempo sin ningún problema, se sentó para luego levantarse e ir nuevamente a su vieja habitación. No podía ver nada pero por inercia caminaba hacia aquel cuarto compartido, después de todo las ultimas noches habían sido lo mismo así que se sabía el camino y los objetos que por ahí se encontraban de memoria, sin necesidad de ver.

Al llegar abrió silenciosamente la vieja puerta y notó que su hermano menor dormía placidamente en su propia cama sin hacer ningún movimiento. Debía estar profundamente dormido, ya que ese día había jugado con su amigo de toda la vida Trunks, hasta el cansancio.

"Como me gustaría estar así de despreocupado como lo es ese niño."

Cerró la puerta cautelosamente, aun así hizo un quejido por lo vieja que era y le preocupo que su hermano se levantara. Sin embargo rápidamente reparó que el sueño de él era muy pesado, por lo que no había por que preocuparse.

"Como si eso fuera posible…"

Se acercó a su escritorio y depositó ahí la cajita blanca para luego irse a la cama y poder así descansar como debía. Estaba fría, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, estaba muy cansado y debía descansar debidamente para prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía de mañana.

"Mañana le demostraré cuanto la amo, no con el regalo, sino explicándole el por que de mis constantes desapariciones, deberé de comenzar por eso, para no aturdirla y perder su confianza… cuanto la amo… Pero¿Qué es amor?… Cuando decimos que amamos a alguien… ¿estaremos en lo cierto? Yo siento que si, pero¿como demostrarlo? Dicen que sientes que se te acelera el corazón, que te sudan las manos, que te quedas sin voz… eso son síntomas de nerviosismo¿es eso lo que siento? No, es mas que eso…"

Algo cerca de Gohan se movió pero tan encerrado estaba en su mente que no se fijo en ese detalle.

"O cuando no puedes dejar de verla ni dejar de tocarla porque te hace feliz, no lo creo ya que eso es lujuria. Que por verla y estar con ella me da una alegría sin limites y me brinca le corazón… seria mas bien pasión… ¿Entonces como se que es amor? Se que al verla triste me hace llorar… o cuando se encuentra de un júbilo del que nadie puede sacarla me elevo con ella… cuando tiene penas sufro con ella, tanto que por ella daría mi corazón, mi vida, hasta mi muerte… ¿Será eso lo que realmente significa amar? Solo ella me lo puede decir, solo ella importa…"

- Solo ella… Videl…

- Entonces… te vas a casar con ella ¿Eh Gohan?

- ¡Goten! Pensé que estabas dormi…

- No, no he podido dormir, además mamá me contó al fin el secreto que tenían ustedes. ¿Es cierto eso, se casaran?

- No lo se aun, no he hablado con ella… aunque me gustaría mucho, pero…

- Yo se que aceptara hermano… así tengan problemas saldrán adelante.

- Gracias Goten… después de todo solo quiero estar con ella para siempre y hacerla feliz…

Ojala que al despertar  
Trates de pensar en mí  
Porque yo no te olvidé

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

¡Vaya hasta que termine este capitulo! Me demore mucho en pensar en que poner en los pensamientos finales de ellos… pero ya están y muy lindos por cierto (pues los de Gohan porque Videl… Por cierto lo ultimo de gohan me dio inspiración por un mail que me mandaron del amor, muy lindo y quise hacerlo a mi manera...) que lastima que Videl haya terminado por rendirse en el momento exacto que Gohan quiere arreglar todo… muy triste la verdad. Esto parece que novela mexicana… jaja no sabia que terminaría tan traumático XP.  
Bueno pues acá les he terminado el 4° capitulo de la historia… se esta poniendo muy interesante hasta el momento y eso me causa problemitas para seguirle la cuerdita . Ya he podido actualizar mucho mas rápido ya que la época de estar ocupada y saturada ha acabado y he podido escribir mas amenamente últimamente… ya era hora jeje. Pronto vendrá el 5° capitulo y es el mas interesante ya que Gohan y Videl hablaran como se debe por fin… viajes, descubrimientos, confusión y lagrimas están en camino en esta nueva entrega de ATDADM. No se pierdan de esta fabulosa historia y sigan conectados conmigo…  
Me despido, que tengan buenas noches o un fabuloso día… desde Colombia nos escribimos y recuerden… nada esta perdido, es tan solo valorar lo que pase hoy para que el mañana llegue con más fuerza y encontremos nuestro camino!

Sayonnara!  
CaHo  
Haneko-chan


	5. Sigues Siendo Todo Para Mí

Hoola a todos! Como se encuentran este día? Pues espero que la respuesta sea "bien" no es grato saber que tus lectores están mal… no, no. Jeje bueno como sea, acá vuelvo a aparecer con el nuevo capitulo! Muy bien… ese capitulo comienza de una manera y termina con otra… jaja es un completo enredo que ustedes averiguaran conforme lean la historia…  
Sin más, no les quito más tiempo, le dejo esta nueva entrega de ATDADM. Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir!

Ah! por cierto quiero dar mis agradecimientos a las personitas que me han seguido todo este tiempo…  
**Rei-videl3:** ¡Amiga cachaca! Colombiana como yo…Gracias, mil gracias por esos reviews que me alientan a seguir la historia y me divierten por la forma en que te expresas en ellos, sobretodo el ultimo jaja tienes una mente muy abierta te digo… y en este capitulo te la abriré mas, creo… haha! (aparte mira que actualicé lo mas "maso rápido" que pude! Jeje lo prometí en el otro cap y lo cumplí…)  
**Elena:** Tienes toda la razón y estoy contigo en eso, cuando en una relación no se habla siempre vienen esos malos pensamientos que destruyen todo a su paso… pero ahora cambiara, como? Descúbrelo jiji  
**Carol:** la otra vez no te agradecí porque cuando ya había enviado el 2° cap me di cuenta que habías escrito, por lo que te agradezco ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Que bueno que te gusten los fics de Gohan y Videl porque sabes? A mi también! Jaja me encantan, esa pareja es hermosita (perdonen mi hablado bebe) y todo lo que sea relacionado con ellos me mata jaja…  
**Shadir:** Es verdad a gohan se le están dificultando las cosas pero ya veraz lo que pasara en este capitulo así que:  
(Para todas) SIGANLO! Y disfrútenlo al máximo!

Notas:  
Las "palabras en comillas" son los pensamientos  
Las_"palabras en comillas y cursivas"_ son recuerdos  
-NUEVA- La palabra _Froam_ se refiere a esos recuerdos repentinos que vienen a aparecer al ver o escuchar algo impactante o importante. (Como flashes backs demasiados cortos.)

* * *

**Aunque Traten De Alejarte De Mí**

**Capitulo 5  
Sigues Siendo Todo Para Mí.**

El sol de la mañana iluminaba con insuficiencia la ciudad donde, en una parte del occidente, se encontraban unos jóvenes estudiantes ingresando a sus respectivas aulas de la universidad. El cielo se encontraba gris y las nubes llenas de agua cubrían gran parte de la estrella amarilla que de buena manera intentaba dar luz a esa sombría ciudad. El buen clima del día anterior había desaparecido para dar paso a un inclemente día. Por el momento todo parecía estar calmo en los pasillos de la institución educativa.

- Así que se va de viaje… ¿y Videl no ha dicho nada?

El pasillo que llevaba a las aulas de los laboratorios se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de unos estudiantes que hablaban por los lados de los lockers. Son Gohan se encontraba todavía en el pasillo cerca del suyo. Momentos antes se dirigía a su clase, pero terminó hablando con una joven rubia que le había llegado con noticias de su novia muy preocupada.

- Dijo que su papá no le había hecho caso. – Ireza había llegado hace unos segundos a la torre de investigaciones que tenía la universidad para hablar con Gohan de lo sucedido ayer. Era su confidente desde hace tiempo, después de que ellos se separaran involuntariamente.

- Veo, se sentirá terrible… – La ojiazul asintió apesadumbrada. – Creo que no ayudará de mucho.

- ¿En que? – La campana que daba comienzo a las clases empezó a entonar su melodía aturdidora. Aun así los dos no se movían un centímetro.

- Es que dado a lo que ha pasado estos días, he decidido hablar finalmente con ella… debo poner las cosas en claro. – Gohan habló determinante pero no pudo reprimir un quejo en su voz. Después de todo, esa situación lo deprimía.

- Entiendo… será difícil ya que esta muy abatida, pero se que podrás hacer algo, yo te apoyo tigre. – Dijo alegremente guiñándole finalmente el ojo. Esto hizo que Gohan se recuperara y le devolviera la sonrisa, ella lo ayudaba mucho últimamente.

- Hoy iré a su casa, y así me saque a patadas no me iré hasta que me escuche. No puedo seguir viéndola en ese estado por mí…

- Jumm, no creo que sea siquiera capaz de gritarte.

Habían quedado completamente solos en aquel desértico pasillo, ya no quedaba ningún estudiante ni personal por ahí. En los salones ya se estaban dictando las clases y parecía que aquellos dos no se percataban de eso. La conversación se estaba volviendo interesante.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – El joven Son puso una cara de interrogación e inquietud.

- Ayer empeoro su resfriado, parece que ya no es más eso si puedo decir… No vino hoy a clases, por eso estoy aquí contigo.

- ¿¡Que paso!? – Eso le preocupaba enormemente, pensaba que eso había sido por estar muy alterada últimamente por sus problemas, de los cuales uno de esos era él.

- Cuando salía de la cocina… vomitó. – Fue bajando la voz – Esos problemas que tiene la están destrozando tanto mental como físicamente. – Ireza bajo el rostro, que denotaba preocupación, y siguió hablando esta vez más despacio con el mismo tono de voz. – No aguanto verla así, no es normal verla tan débil.

Los ojos de Gohan se ancharon de una forma impresionante, la boca se le abrió de la impresión y los libros que tenía a la mano terminaron en el ambarino suelo. Quedó quieto por unos instantes antes de percibir como Ireza lo veía salir corriendo velozmente hacia las puertas de la universidad murmurando lentamente sin ser escuchado.

-_No puede ser…_

Las puertas se abrieron forzosamente e inmediatamente emprendió vuelo hacia la casa donde no lo recibirían con agrado por lo sucedido días antes. Lo que menos importaba en esos momentos era el recibimiento que tendría al llegar allá, por la mente de Gohan solo pasaban explicaciones para los síntomas que tenía Videl, y una de ellas lo inquietaba considerablemente.

"Será que… no, no puede ser. ¿O si?… Solo lo sabré cuando llegue allá."

La rubia que había dejado segundos antes seguía en el mismo lugar al que había llegado para hablar con él. Ireza se encontraba rígida por la acción inmediata que tomó su amigo al enterarse de la situación de su novia. No sabía en que pensaba Gohan cuando se marcho sin decir nada dejándola tirada ahí. Habían muchas posibilidades, y solo sabría cual era la acertada cuando él se lo dijera. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo esperaría hasta que le comentara, pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

- Oh no, no creo que piense…

-o-o-o-

Una hora antes de la anterior conversación un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de una joven conocida. Parecía que le estaba interrogando, o más bien diagnosticando.

- Así que mareos, desmayos y vomito… – El hombre que hablaba con la joven tenía puestas unas gafas sin marco y muy delicadas, en sus manos poseía una tablilla para escribir con un papel encima y un lápiz con buena punta, vestía pantalones negros y camisa beige cubiertas por una larga bata blanca, digna de un doctor.

Videl se encontraba apoyada en el espaldar de madera de aquél lugar que últimamente se había vuelto su confidente, su cama. Se hallaba cabizbaja con el rostro sombrío, las manos superpuestas sobre sus piernas agarrando fuertemente la sabana que le tapaba desde las caderas hasta sus pies. En su cuarto no solo se encontraban ellos dos, también estaba su padre quien era el que le hablaba al doctor, que el mismo había llamado. Su hija no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó.

- Así es. – Mr. Satán respondía en voz baja con cierto quejo en su voz.

- Bueno, esto quiere decir que su resfriado ya no es más eso. Según lo que me dicen pueden haber varias opciones. Por los mareos y desmayos puede ser un aumento o disminución de la glucosa en la sangre…

- ¿Hipoglicemia?

- O hiperglicemia. Cuando se produce poca insulina en la sangre y el azúcar sube, en pocas palabras. – El rostro del doctor se puso más serio que antes. – Otra podría ser síntomas de anemia. Que parece ser la más próxima por lo débil que ha estado últimamente.

- ¿Anemia…? – Finalmente Videl había abierto la boca, pero seguía en la misma posición que antes.

- Es una opción, pues veo que no te han salido llagas o inflamado la lengua, ni presentas de ictericia. ¿Últimamente has tenido casos de taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, o cicatrización lenta?

- No… Aunque ayer mientras tenía clase me dificulto respirar un poco…

- ¿Cansancio injustificado, dolores repetitivos de cabeza, retraso en la menstruación, irritabilidad, disminución del apetito…?

- si, podría decirse… cambios de humor, pues eso es casi siempre… – Videl cerro los ojos un momento para relajarse un poco. – ¿pero eso no es por la gripe?

- La influenza no te causa vomito así como así, ni mareos constantes ni esa dificultad de respiración. Para asegurarnos necesito pruebas de sangre lo más rápido posible y así analizar más a fondo sus síntomas para ver si es otra cosa más. Aunque también puede haber otra opción que es la más cercana y hasta acertada, pero ya no me corresponde a mí tratarla. – El doctor se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelito que cargaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

- ¿Cual sería? – Pregunto Mr. Satán temiéndose lo peor.

- Que esté embarazada.

Los ojos de Mr. Satán se ensancharon al tiempo que Videl abrió los suyos involuntariamente y movió levemente su cara hacia el doctor que muy tranquilamente ponía en su lugar las gafas que acababa de limpiar. Sus pupilas se habían reducido hasta el punto de ver solo un extenso azul en sus ojos, sus cejas parecían que sufrieran de parkinson en la forma en que se movían por la impresión de la anotación hecha por el doctor y su boca se había abierto un poco. En pocas palabras, el rostro que tenía la joven Satán estaba determinado por la angustia y el terror que inundaban las facciones de éste.

Por otro lado su padre se encontraba estático con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo de su habitación. Parecía como si la noticia le hubiera afectado más que a Videl, era su hija después de todo y siempre había visto en ella una mujer bien educada y firme. Pero lo que más le impactaba de esa_opción_ era la situación en la que se encontraba ella con el otro responsable del embrollo. Esto aumentaba su rabia y desesperación.

- Por eso te recomiendo que te hagas la prueba de embarazo, no esta mal descartar esa opción. – Dijo escribiendo sobre su tablilla, en el papel, su diagnostico. – Mientras te pido que te hagas un hemograma para determinar tu estado y poder tratarlo antes de tiempo si no resulta lo otro. – Al terminar de escribir arrancó la hoja donde escribía y se la pasó tranquilamente a su paciente, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se dirigió a su padre y se la entregó.

- Cuando tengan los resultados por favor me llaman y los analizo. – Mr. Satán se levanto lentamente y observó al doctor.

- Si. Muchas gracias por venir señor Takami, que este bien. – Dijo llevándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación y despidiéndose. – Akemi acompañe al doctor Takami a la puerta.

- Si señor. – Dijo al tiempo que bajaba su cuerpo en señal de obediencia.

Después todo quedo en silencio mientras Videl volvía a su posición inicial y Mr. Satán se quedaba en el marco de la puerta pensativo. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra.

"No creo, no puede ser, no es posible…"

La heredera Satán no podía asimilar todavía lo que momentos antes había pasado. Estaba apesadumbrada y la actitud de su padre no parecía ayudar. Tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente pero no le salía ni una lágrima mas, no se sentía con ganas de nada y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Su diagnostico no había sido muy gratificante, las opciones que tenía no eran agradables, sin embargo rezaba porque por lo menos fuera anemia u otra cosa que estar… _embarazada._

Esa palabra retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez y no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Pero esa posibilidad era tan viable que asustaba tremendamente a Videl, después de todo era lo que más se acercaba a los síntomas que sentía. Lo que más le preocupaba era la situación en la que su padre se encontraba, estaba igual o hasta más abatido que ella. Nunca habían hablado de esto y precisamente el momento para hacerlo era en esa situación incomoda y detestable.

"Tendremos que hablar de esto de un momento a otro, aunque con la rabia que le ha cogido a… Oh no…"

Se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle de todo eso, la raíz del problema, la causa de lo que parecía ser todos sus males… Gohan. Ahora tenía un inconveniente más, el como le iba a decir todo eso a él, después de todo algún día se enteraría, a no ser que fuera otra cosa. Pero aun así no se podía quitar esa preocupación de su cabeza, debía tener un plan B para cuando salieran los resultados de sus exámenes y con eso salir de ese enredo.

"Dios, ayúdame…"

- ¿Si es posible lo del embarazo, Videl? – Mr. Satán hablaba desde la puerta con un tono serio y desgarrador. Videl se había olvidado que seguía ahí. – Respóndeme con sinceridad, por favor.

No hubo respuesta. La joven seguía en la misma posición agarrando más nerviosamente las sabanas que la cubrían.

- Necesito escuchar una respuesta, Videl por favor. – Se volteó finalmente mirando fijamente a la pelinegra con los ojos decaídos.

Más silencio.

- ¡VIDEL RESPÓNDEME! – Mr. Satán había perdido la paciencia al punto de gritarle con exasperación, no aguantaba más el silencio de parte de su hija y eso lo irritaba. Solo estaba siendo guiado por el revoltijo de emociones que tenía en el momento. Videl solo reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco por el inesperado grito de parte de su progenitor. Eso hizo que bajara aun más su cara y ensombreciera su semblante.

-_Si…_ – No podía emitir palabra alguna. Todavía seguía en shock y el susto que le había dado su padre no la alentaba a hablar.

Lo único que Mr. Satán pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa de estudio que se encontraba a uno de los lados de la cama. Puso una de sus manos en su frente acariciándose la sien.

-_Papá…_ – De donde pudo saco fuerzas para emitir lo más parecido a una palabra. No podía quedarse callada para siempre y aunque ese no fuera le momento más indicado para hablar de eso, debía hacerlo, no iba a ser una cobarde y enfrentaría sus miedos. – Lo sient…

- No perdóname a mí, no debí gritarte… – Mr. Satán se separo de su mano y dirigió su mirada a su hija.

- Pero papá, tengo la culpa de que esto haya pasado, yo…

- No hija, no te eches la culpa por algo que todavía no sabemos, esperemos a los resultados y después sabremos que hacer.

- Igual, ahora sabes que… que Gohan y yo. – Videl se aferró más a las sabanas, que parecían que ya formaran parte de su cuerpo, y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. – Gohan y yo…

- Tarde o temprano pasaría… Ha sido duro para mí enterarme de esta manera, – La joven bajo más la cabeza y se volteo más hacia la pared. – pero esto demuestra que ya no eres más mi pequeña hija, y que eres ya toda una mujer. – Mr. Satán le brindó una cálida sonrisa a Videl aun sabiendo que no lo miraba, pero sentía que ella sabía. – Sabes… Cada vez eres más parecida a tu madre físicamente.

Videl fue volteando su rostro hacia el lugar en el que su padre se encontraba soltando levemente la sabana.

- No debes preocuparte por esto, tan solo debes mirar hacia delante y caminar firme… después de todo eres mi hija ¿no? – Él se expresaba de una forma animosa provocando un poco de consuelo a Videl. – Videl, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado dándote todo el apoyo que necesites… Solo esperemos que todo salga bien. – Dijo finalmente levantándose del asiento para dirigirse hacia ella.

Videl volteó completamente su cara para mirar fijamente a su padre, quien le brindaba una de sus más sinceras sonrisas que tanto apoyo y ayuda le daban. Le devolvió lentamente su sonrisa y alzó su mano hasta la altura de su pecho para imitar ese gesto que su padre siempre hacia, el símbolo de la victoria. Él se acercó a su lugar y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Te dejo para que te recuestes y descanses. – Se fue dirigiendo a la puerta.

"Gracias papá… Siempre me ayudas."

- Por cierto… – Mr. Satán se paró debajo de la puerta. – Feliz cumpleaños… – Él asintió para dar las gracias, sin mirarla un solo instante, y salió finalmente por la puerta.

"Parece que igual esta resentido, o preocupado… bueno yo también lo estaría en su lugar."

Había vuelto a quedar sola en esa gran habitación sin nada más que esas cuatro paredes y ella. Ya le fastidiaba estar sentada en la cama así que se recostó para mirar el techo de su cuarto y reflexionar con más calma. Los últimos días habían sido fatigantes, y ella estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo, pero con lo enferma que estaba le dificultaba seguirlo con paciencia. Lo de Gohan no se había solucionado y eso le hizo pensar que ya no había continuación o futuro para la relación, por lo que terminaría con esta. La preocupación de su amiga Ireza por su salud y la relación la entristecía. Su padre estaba hecho un saco de angustias y aun así debía viajar y dejarla ahí.

Desearía irse con él para relajarse un poco, pero no podía dejar sus estudios por ese capricho. Ni mucho menos aplazar la platica que debía hacer con Gohan para terminar con su sufrimiento. Aun así no descartaba esa idea por muy absurda que fuese.

Súbitamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al pasillo. Necesitaba ir al baño y bañarse y aprovechaba eso para de una vez despedirse de su papá, aun rehusándose a que la dejara ahí. Pero igual era mejor que se fuera para que regresara pronto y la acompañara en esos horribles días. Además, entre más rápido se fuera e hiciera esas vueltas, según él, iría acercándose a su jubilación, cosa que ella sinceramente no creía.

Llegó al baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y se adentró a la bañera. Después ya son cosas que uno sabe de antemano y no hay necesidad de explicarlas. Al salir, antes de cambiarse en su vestier, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su progenitor para ayudarlo antes del viaje. Después de todo Mr. Satán siempre ha sido un poco desorientado respecto a los viajes y el arreglo de la maleta.

- ¿Papa, necesitas ayuda? – Dijo Videl entrando a la habitación viendo como su padre buscaba las cosas necesarias para un viaje: la ropa, las cosas de aseo, y una que otra cosa básica.

- Ah, Videl. No, no necesito ayuda gracias. – Como siempre negándose a ser ayudado por su orgullo, por algo ella es así, lo heredó muy bien de su papá.

- Haber papá, – Dijo mirando dentro de la casi vacía maleta. – te falta el cepillo de dientes, tu jabón especial, la crema contra arrugas, la ropa interior, tu chistoso cepillo para cabello, que mas… – Videl no permitía que un "no necesito ayuda" lo auxiliara, y conociendo como su _padre_ era sabía que inmediatamente, y tratando de ser disimulado, buscaría los objetos faltantes y los metería en su pequeña maleta. – No hace falta que lo busques, ya lo hago, mientras ve metiendo el resto de tu ropa tanto interior como exterior.

"Tan solo quiero distraerme un poco y pasar este momento contigo papá."

Cuando terminaron y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma de aterrizaje de su helicóptero para despedirse, Videl deseo tanto irse con él que no pudo omitir ese comentario.

- Me gustaría irme contigo… No quiero quedarme sola. – Estaba tan triste que una lagrimita salió de uno de sus bellos ojos azules.

- Hija, a mi también me gustaría quedarme pero ya no puedo cancelar este viaje más… te prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible y pasaremos tiempo juntos, – Dijo alzándole la cara y secándole con el pulgar la lágrima que caía lentamente por su rostro. – ¿Que te parece?

- Esta bien…- Alzó completamente la cara con una amplia, aunque un poco triste, sonrisa a su papá quien también le brindaba una tierna y alentadora sonrisa. – Vete ya que se te hace tarde.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo fue echando empujándolo por la espalda para que no viera su rostro inundado en lágrimas que rápidamente secaba y que el viento generado por el helicóptero ayudaba. Al llegar a éste Mr. Satán le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente y se subió a la maquina que llevaba un logo en forma de Cc "Capsule Corp."

"Esa Bulma si que es un genio… y buena amiga."

Pensaba Videl mientras se alejaba del helicóptero y lo veía elevarse. Cuando estuvo lejos levantó su mano y la movió de un lado a otro despidiéndose una última vez antes de regresar a su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y pasó por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, al ver que había dejado la puerta abierta de adentró sin dificultad quedando completamente estática bajo el marco de su blanca puerta. Ahí estaba _él_ sentado en la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella, aquella ventana que maldecía todo el tiempo por dejar entrar fastidiosamente la resolana y ahora, por lo que veía, a su cercano _Ex._

Le vio la cara, parecía enojada, o más bien era la luz que entraba la que producía ese efecto en su rostro. Quiso acercarse para verlo más de cerca pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, había sido impresionante la forma en la que se encontraron. Gohan seguía sentado en la ventana sin mover un músculo, la situación era bastante incomoda para los dos. Videl decidió que como no podía moverse por lo menos sería la primera que hablara.

- ¿Q-que haces aquí? – Dijo en un tono serio y autoritario, enfrentándose al nerviosismo. – Se nota que sigues con ese mal hábito de entrar por las ventanas de los demás sin permiso.

Gohan no dijo nada. Solo la veía, no enojado como ella creía sino preocupado. Estaba más demacrada que la última vez que se vieron, se le notaban más las ojeras y se encontraba un poco pálida y más delgada que de costumbre. Sus sospechas se realizaban y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

- Parece que al gran saiyajín se le comieron la lengua los ratones ¿Eh? – Por fin había podido moverse aunque un poco torpe al principio, trataba de parecer tranquila cuando no lo estaba. Se fue acercando a Gohan y notó que no era enojo lo que sus facciones demostraban, sino como tristeza, intranquilidad. Los mismos sentimientos que tenía ella en su interior y que no quería mostrar. – Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Porque esta roto el portarretrato? – Gohan le dirigió una mirada a la mesita de noche donde actualmente se encontraba acostado el portarretrato con el vidrio que lo cubría solo en las puntas, como si el resto hubiera sido removido dejando lo que estaba intacto y pegado al marco.

- Que te importa. - Claro que importa Videl. – Volteo su cara y la miro fijamente con ojos penetrantes. – ¿Que ha pasado… o más bien que_ te_ ha pasado?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Se fue acercando a él por inercia. No se percataba de lo que hacía. – Nada de lo que hago te importa¿Por qué ahora?

- Claro que siempre me ha importado, pero tú no te has dado cuenta, cegada por lo que pasa a tu alrededor, solo ves lo que quieres ver. – Se fue parando de la ventana para acercarse a ella y hacerla reaccionar. Estaba desesperado, cada vez más se salía todo de control, no sabía cuanto podría resistir esa situación.

- ¿CEGADA? – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas parándose en el camino hacia él. – Por Dios Gohan ¿solo vienes a mi casa sin avisar a decirme esto¡Que te pasa!

- ¿Qué me pasa? – Respondió también deteniéndose a pocos pasos de ella. – Me pasa que estoy enamorado de una persona que solo se encierra en su mundo sin importarle lo que piensan o sienten los demás.

- Déjate de cursilerías. – Dijo con el seño fruncido cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Y quien te crees para decir eso? Si ha sido tú el que te desapareciste sin decir nada y dejándome plantada acá. – Videl no sabía si llorar o golpear al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Gohan agachó un poco su cabeza desesperando a Videl como nunca. No dijo nada en ese momento, solo unos segundos después.

- No fue con intención, yo no quería…

- No me vengas con excusas tontas. – Sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no se permitía llorar, no en frente de él. No quería mostrar debilidad. – No te has preocupado nada de mí, ni siquiera mientras estaba enferma… Me pude haber muerto atropellada sino me hubieran ayudado y tu ni cuenta te hubieras dado – Videl se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había terminado diciendo.

- ¿De que hablas? – Gohan la tomó con sus manos de los brazos, pero ella los retiró bruscamente abrazándose ella misma alejándose unos pasos de él.

- Nada…

- ¿Del desmayo¡Pero que dices si fui yo quien te rescato! – Gohan había entendido todo y no lo había tomado muy bien, él creía que ella sabía de eso, pero por lo que decía era obvio que no.

_**Froam**  
Creyó haber escuchado su nombre antes de caer._

"_¡Videl...!!"_

_No había visto tal velocidad antes, no después de haber conocido a…  
**Froam**_

Videl abrió precipitadamente los ojos al enterarse de esa noticia, le había impresionado que él tuviera un poco de razón. Pero no debía demostrar que ella había estado en lo falso y pretender que eso no le había afectado, así que cerró nuevamente los ojos y hablo lentamente.

- Mentiroso…

- ¿De esto se trata todo? yo siempre he estado pendiente de ti, pero como te dije antes… Solo ves lo que quieres ver. – Gohan trataba de acercarse a ella, pero cada paso adelante había uno atrás en Videl.

- Mentiroso… - Ese recuerdo se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que no tenía toda la razón. – Si hubiera sido así te hubieras quedado aquí hasta que despertara… por lo menos. – Dijo abrazándose más a si misma.

- Lo que pasa, – Gohan se había quedado quieto desistiendo de "perseguir" a Videl viendo que no había ninguna reacción positiva de parte de ella. – es que al dejarte me devolví para avisar a Ireza y Shapner que te había llevado y que yo no volvería a la facultad para cuidarte. Pero cuando regresé vi a tu padre entrar en la habitación y realmente agitado porque te llamaba y no despertabas… Cuando entré para explicarle se asustó mucho, tanto que creo que casi le doy un infarto y ahí si hubiera sido peor para mi. – Gohan sonrió un poco al imaginarse la escena pero rápidamente cambió su sonrisa por unos ojos tristes al recordar su situación con él.

Videl seguía en el mismo lugar escuchando atentamente a Gohan, aunque no asimilaba todo quería saber con que saldría esta vez.

- Cuando lo calmé un poco le medio comenté lo que había pasado…

- ¿Que le dijiste? – Si se enteraba que Gohan le había dicho que el desmayo había ocurrido mientras salía de una tienda de joyas para comprarle el regalo, ahí mismo habría un asesinato. Aunque Gohan no sabía nada del regalo, Videl creía que si.

- Que estabas en la universidad y como estabas muy alterada por las clases te desmayaste gracias a la fiebre. – Gohan entendía perfectamente que no podía decirle que fue en medio de la carretera sin nadie acompañándola. Esto si le hubiera provocado un ataque real.

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"_- Se me adelanto el viaje, y lo agradezco mucho puesto que encontré a mi hija sin conocimiento, para completar con fiebre, en su cama."_

"No era que no supiera como llegué a ese estado ni quien me llevo, como creí en ese entonces, sino que solo cuando llegó me encontró así… Por pensar cosas precipitadas sin preguntar antes, me hubiera ahorrado muchas preocupaciones…"

- Cuando le expliqué me pidió que le trajera un poco de agua para cuando despertaras… – Gohan continuó puesto que Videl parecía estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos. – al salir me acordé que había dejado mis cuadernos y libros tirados en el jardín por la velocidad en la que iba. Me devolví y me encontré con Akemi quien me preguntaba muy alarmada por ti… cuando terminé de contarle recogí mis cosas y se me olvidó por completo el vaso de agua ya que me quedé en la banquita, en la que siempre nos sentábamos, a pensar en la situación… tanto dure ahí que cuando me acorde que tenía que subir ya el sol se estaba volviendo oscuro por la hora que era…

- Si me acuerdo que cuando me levanté ya era tarde. Y eso que tiene que ver¿porque no subiste? – Videl lentamente bajaba los brazos, que hace momentos tenía cruzados.

- Porque al subir vi que habías despertado y estabas hablando con tu padre y no quise molestar. Esperé un poco y cuando te escuche preguntar por mí… entré y pasó la pelea.

- Y después llegó mi papá y te echó…

- Ahora todo tiene cierto sentido, excepto eso, si tanto le había agradecido por traerla algo sana y a salvo ¿Por qué se enfureció con él y lo echó? – Pero si estaban bien ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**_Froam_**  
"_Gohan sal inmediatamente de aquí"  
_ ……  
"_Veo las cosas muy bien Videl, y por eso me entrometo, por tu bienestar."_  
……  
"_No la toques, ya has hecho suficiente"__  
**Froam**_

- Creo que pensó que te abandone cuando te dejé y después que te vio con el pie lastimado… pensó que todo lo que te pasaba físicamente era culpa mía.

- Tiene sentido… Es muy sobre protector y cualquiera en su posición hubiera pensado eso… Pero aún así, el sabe perfectamente que tu no eres así. – Dijo un poco insegura de sus palabras ya que en pocas estaba defendiéndolo cuando debía interrogarlo y acabar con eso. Pero le parecía que ahora no era capaz de eso. No después de esterarse de eso.

- Tengo una pregunta. Cuando estaba en la habitación me percaté que estabas soñando algo como… triste. ¿Lo recuerdas?– Dijo al tiempo de que se acercaba a la mesita donde se encontraba el portarretrato roto. – ¿Puedo preguntarte que era? La expresión que tenías me perturbó. – Alzó muy despacio el portarretrato hacia sí.

Los ojos azules de Videl se abrieron precipitadamente y su corazón se aceleró…

_**Froam**_

"_¿Puedes creer que con tan solo una mirada de tus ojos azules puedo hacer que hasta el viento se aparte de mi camino solo para llegar y verificar una vez más que no es el cielo sino el destello de tu corazón?"_

"_Oh Gohan…"_

**_Froam_**

El sueño que había tenido ese día, ese sueño, parecía estar persiguiéndola para donde fuese y con quien estuviese. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? Totalmente ¿Qué si le podía decir que era…? Eso no lo sabía.

- No, no lo recuerdo… - La joven Satán volteó su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de no mirar a los ojos a gohan, no era capaz. No podía ni mirarlo siquiera.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos momentos, Gohan seguía mirando taciturno la foto que sostenía en sus manos y videl seguía en la misma posición de resignación. Los dos estaban sumergidos en sus más profundos pensamientos, y solo ellos sabían lo que pasaba en su mente. Finalmente Gohan dejaba en su posición el portarretrato y se dirigía a ella para continuar la conversación que tanto tiempo había deseado tener para poner algunas cosas en claro, recuperar a su novia y volver a esos bellos y eternos momentos. Iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Videl.

- Si todo lo que me dices es cierto¿eso quiere decir que tú…que tú fuiste el que me cambió la ropa…? – Era lo primero que pasaba por su mente antes que seguir con ese tema que tanta desolación le producía hablar. De ninguna manera hablaría de aquello que por tanto tiempo le perturbó.

- Si, es lo recomendable cuando tienes a alguien…

-_Uff…_ - Relajó los hombros y agacho la cabeza en forma de alivio, gohan solo la miraba.

- ¿Que pasa? – Dijo el joven Son moviendo a un lado su cabeza en signo de interrogación.

- Que es un alivio que hayas sido por lo menos tu, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si hubiera sido alguien más… - Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, haberle confesado eso la ponía en una situación vergonzosa. Pero por lo menos con esa información ya se había quitado un peso de encima.

- Jaja ¿de veraz? – Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que volvía a reír con tal confianza y más con ella. Pero para Videl ese acto solo hizo que se enojara y Gohan lo notó, grave error, al fin habían empezado a arreglarse las cosas y el por confiado lo hecho a perder.

- ¿Crees que por haberme explicado lo que pasó hace dos días compensará lo que en más de un mes provocaste? – Dijo mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos. No permitiría que una simple y corta explicación de un día remedie lo que en semanas había dejado abandonado. Ella. – Me da igual lo que me digas… tan solo, tan solo vete con esa perra y déjame en paz… Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti. Vete.

- ¡¿QUÉ!? – Eso era el colmo, ella creía que la causa de sus constantes ausencias había sido porque… ¿Por qué tenía a otra? Eso si era ridículo.

- ¡Es más que obvio que yo ya no te satisfacía y decidiste irte con otra¿Me crees estúpida o que? – Dijo moviendo rápida y descontroladamente sus manos posándolas finalmente sobre su rostro. Quería terminar con sus sospechas, así fuera de esa forma. Solo así gohan reaccionaria. Aunque en el fondo ella creía que así era y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que salían desconsoladamente de sus ojos.

- No, no creo que seas estúpida y nunca lo he creído. – Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, esta vez pudo acercársele y tocarla sin ningún problema. Tan solo se dejó bajar las manos, exponiendo sus lágrimas esparcidas, por sus manos, sobre su pálido rostro.

- Nadie más en este mundo me haría sentir lo que siento yo por ti. – Junto sus manos y las abrazó con las suyas, como hacía antes para calmarla en esas situaciones, y las acercó a su pecho.

Videl había quedado estupefacta, nunca se habría imaginado esa reacción de Gohan, era tan sincera, tan tierna, hasta apasionada. Le recordaba mucho de lo que habían pasado en aquellos tiempos. Sus lágrimas cesaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron, quería recordar ese momento para siempre. Pero de repente se acordó de lo que pasaba y se alejó un poco, empuñando sus manos.

- No Gohan… esto no esta bien.

- ¿Por qué no? Dime Videl… ¿que es lo que tanto miedo te da admitir? – Sus cejas se acurrucaban y arrugaban, estaba triste, tanto que si hubiera sido ella se echaría a llorar. Le había dado en el clavo, lo que tanto le daba miedo admitir… ¿Qué era? Tan solo que al volver con él se repitiera ese sufrimiento que cargó sobe sus hombros todo ese tiempo. Si volvía a suceder no lo soportaría y no deseaba para nada eso. Ese era su miedo.

- Yo…

- ¿No piensas que también me haces sufrir a mi? El verte así me destroza, y de saber que buena parte de eso es culpa mía… – Gohan fue retirando sus manos de las de ella. – Pero por esa razón es que te suplico que me perdones. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos y por esa razón es que estoy aquí, para remediar las cosas. Pero no, tu no me lo permites… solo quieres tener tú la razón y todo lo que te digo sale de un oído a otro. – Se volteó con la cabeza gacha, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no podía soportar esa situación.

-_ Gohan…_ – Todo lo que de su boca salía era la pura verdad. Ella solo se defendía con lo que ella deducía y no prestaba atención a lo que los demás le dijeran. Siempre había sido así y no parecía entender que eso perjudicaba a todo aquel es estuviera con ella. Sus anteriores romances habían sido así, por ser tan testaruda, ciega y sorda se acababa la relación y siempre creyendo que había tenido razón a todo momento. Nadie la aguantaba y por eso se terminaba. Pero Gohan seguía con ella por mas testaruda que fuera, por mas ciega que estuviera frente a las cosas de su alrededor y lo sorda que estuviera como en esos momentos. Como siempre se lo decía Ireza…

**_Froam_**  
"_Yo conozco a Gohan y se que lo que tu dices no es mas que insinuaciones tuyas sin pensar con claridad…"_  
……  
"_Eso no es cierto el te quiere y obviamente no tiene a otra, no pienses cosas que no son."_  
……  
"_No te desesperes él debe de tener alguna razón para hacer lo que hace… tan solo es esperar el momento."_  
**_Froam_**

"El momento… ¿será este?"

- Siempre me dije a mi mismo… "_Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana_" – Se fue lentamente caminando hacia la ventana y Videl seguía cada uno de sus pasos. – Nuestra puerta se había cerrado, pero siempre esperé en que la ventana se nos abriera para los dos y dejarnos pasar hacia un nuevo camino. – Cuando llegó a centímetros del marco de la ventana se detuvo. – Creí que mi ventana se estaba abriendo, pero volteé a mirarte y vi que solo la mirabas para después de abierta, cerrarla. – Videl seguía parada en la misma baldosa, las palabras que emitía Gohan clavaban como mil cuchillos en su corazón. Hablaba con mucho remordimiento demostrando lo destrozado que se encontraba.

Quedaron en silencio un buen lapso de tiempo, Videl repasaba cada palabra dicha por Gohan mientras que éste seguía frente la ventana. El viento que entraba por ella provocaba que el pelo del hombre, que se hallaba estático a varios pasos de Videl, se revolviera de una forma sumamente seductora a sus ojos. Mientras que en ella solo pasaba una ligera brisa por el bloqueo que tenía al entrar. De un momento a otro el dueño de sus pensamientos alzó su cabeza mirando, según el punto de vista de Videl, hacia el cielo.

- Pero… - Finalmente se escuchó una voz en ese frío y silencioso dormitorio que sacó a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos. – Ya he intentado todo lo que se encuentra a mi alcance y aun así no pude hacer nada. – Mientras hablaba miraba con el rostro levantado las nubes que se movían al compás del viento. – Me duele que no se haya podido hacer nada… - Videl notó como algo bajaba por su rostro, la luz que entraba por ese gran orificio iluminaba la lágrima que rápidamente descendía por su mejilla derecha. Solitaria como en ese momento – Pero si así quieres que sea… así será, no volveré a molestarte ni hacerte sufrir. Solo porque te amo. Para que así puedas vivir más tranquilamente, sin angustias y puedas ser finalmente feliz… - Y diciendo eso salió por la ventana dejando a la dueña de la habitación sorprendida y sola.

-_Gohan…_

Lo que había querido desde el principio sucedió, la relación por lo visto había acabado y Gohan no la volvería a molestar más. De ser esto así, Videl debería sentirse aliviada, pero era todo lo contrario. Mas que aliviada, mas que feliz porque el sufrimiento que había sentido había acabado, se sentía abatida, lo que habían hablado le dejo muchas cosas en claro. No podía seguir su camino si él no estaba con ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, nada la reconfortaba y ahora, se encontraba completamente sola.

- Gohan…

Que más da ahora su orgullo, que más da que no hubiera tenido razón, que más da que ahora no sufriría más, nada tendría sentido ahora que él se había ido. La había abandonado, y esta vez si iba en serio. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ella quería que fuese así. Por más que lo negara, sus actitudes, sus pensamientos y acciones demostraban esa respuesta. Quería quedarse sola. Pero ahora no, no lo permitiría. No dejaría ir al hombre que le abrió su corazón, que la protegió hasta el último momento, que le dijo que sin importar las circunstancias seguiría con ella para amarla y hacerla feliz, que acepto todos y cada uno de sus errores y siguió con ella a pesar de eso. No. No dejaría aquel joven. Él era único, nunca se había topado con alguien así en su vida ni tampoco había esperado tanto porque su amor fuera correspondido. Solo con él.

Pero ahora no estaba ahí. Se había ido y lo único que escuchó antes de verlo partir fue:

"_Solo porque te amo. Para que así puedas vivir más tranquilamente, sin angustias y puedas ser finalmente feliz…"_

Pues no seria así. No podrá vivir tranquilamente si la persona que la calmaba y hacia sentir bien no estaba ahí. No podrá vivir sin angustias sabiendo que cada día, cada hora, cada segundo se martirizaría por haber dejado que esto pasara. Ni mucho menos podrá vivir feliz si no estaba la persona que tanto había y seguía amando. Porque era verdad lo amaba con cada pedacito de su corazón. A él, solo él…

- ¡GOHAN!

Videl salió volando a través de su ventana lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo. No debía dejarlo ir porque la razón de su vida y todo su corazón se irían con él para siempre y así no podría seguir. Salio sin más dejando todo atrás, ya había perdido tiempo en ordenar sus pensamientos y no permitiría que eso los separara.

Siguió y siguió volando lo más que pudo tratando de encontrarlo por su _ki_, como en un tiempo le había enseñado. Pero le era difícil puesto que no era experta en eso, pero aun así lo hizo. Lo vio a unos metros de donde volaba flotando a espaldas suyas. Ahí estaba. Lo había localizado con suerte y ahora lo que quedaba era ir tras de él y explicarle.

- No Gohan, no es así… – Empezó a hablar con las pocas energías que le quedaban. No lo había notado pero el haber volado de esa manera le había quitado gran parte de ésta, que de por si estaba bien débil. – No podría siquiera seguir viviendo si me dejas, mi vida quedaría destrozada si accedo que lo hagas… Perdóname por haber sido tan terca y permitirme haber llegado tan lejos. – Gohan se volteó y la miró fijamente, con cierta dulzura digna de él. Aunque no sonreía en ningún momento. – Tienes razón al decirme que estaba ciega, tan solo veo lo que quiero ver y eso siempre me a causado problemas… Pero ya no más. No Son Gohan, no permitiré que te alejes de mí nunca más. – Vio como por fin se iba acercando a ella, eso le aceleraba el corazón. - Por que… yo también te amo.

Quedaron separados a pocos centímetros, Videl lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con un brillo que hace tiempo no tenía. Y Gohan tan solo le acariciaba el rostro con una mirada que solo ella descifraba. Amor. Eso era lo que cada uno de sus ojos se transmitían mutuamente.

- Videl… - Pronto fue callado por un delgado dedo que suavemente se posó en sus fríos labios.

- Calla… - Habló dulcemente mientras retiraba su dedo de aquellos majestuosos labios. – No dañes el momento.

Y de un solo movimiento sus labios se juntaron en un glorioso canto de ángeles provocado por el viento que los envolvía en su manso manto llevándolos al mismísimo cielo.Suavemente deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello provocando más pasión en el beso mientras que las manos de Gohan cubrían su delicada y frágil cintura. No le importaba donde se encontraban ni si había gente observándolos a esa altura, que por si era bien alta, nada, absolutamente nada importaba además de ellos dos.

La calidez con la que se unían reparaban el hecho de que estuvieran en una temperatura baja por entre las nubes. Tanta era la emoción descrita en ese maravilloso acto que sus lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por entre su regocijado rostro sin importar lo que pasara.

Después de eso se abrazaron fuerte y cariñosamente, como habían deseado hace mucho tiempo. Su cara estaba oculta en los fuertes y musculosos brazos de su pareja y la camiseta que éste llevaba comenzaba a mojarse por las constantes lágrimas que descendían como una carrera desde sus cerrados y felices parpados. No habría manera de interrumpir ese momento, los dos por fin estaban nuevamente juntos como querían y habían comenzado de nuevo su relación. Era un nuevo paso en su camino, y esta vez estaban los dos, agarrados de las manos para no perderse y llegar hasta el final del sendero como lo que eran, una pareja felizmente enamorada.

La brisa provoco que Videl temblara ligeramente dándole la señal a Gohan de regresar a casa. Aunque no quería separarse de ella debía hacerlo para llevarla a su cuarto y abrigarla correctamente antes de que le subiera la temperatura y le produjera fiebre. Y debía hacerlo rápidamente ya que ahora no dejaba de temblar y se acurrucaba más en su pecho, así que como pudo la alzo de brazos y se la llevó de una a su recamara tapándole la cara para que el viento no la perjudicara. De ahora en adelante debía ser más cuidadosa con ella por su salud.

Al llegar entró moderadamente por la ventana y la deposito suavemente en su cama.

- Gracias… ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir siquiera de pie.

- No te preocupes, – Dijo mientras cerraba la ventana para que la brisa no le molestara. – era mi deber. – Una sonrisa apareció finalmente en su rostro, y esta vez solo producía satisfacción y confianza.

Gohan la tapó con la sabana y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para acariciarle sus negros cabellos, iguales a los de él.

- Me vas hacer dormir… - Dijo mientras cerraba levemente los ojos, eso hizo sonreír más al joven Son.

- Eso es lo que quiero…

- Pero todavía es muy, muy temprano. Apenas serán las 12… - Respondía haciendo pucheros. Hace tiempo que no los hacia, como en un momento se podía hacer que todo volviera a ser como era antes.

- No importa, es bueno para ti… además, me encanta verte dormir. – Los ojos de Videl se abrieron un poco, parecía que se había acordado de algo.

- Se me había olvidado… - Dijo para después levantarse y sentarse en el mismo lugar por lo que Gohan terminó con sus caricias dejándola con el pelo alborotado. – Me tienes que ayudar en algo.

- ¿En que seria? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella.

- Es que hace tiempo quería hacerle una reunión a mi papá de cumpleaños. Y aprovechando que se fue, me quedaría más fácil preparársela sin que se diera cuenta.

- Y quieres que te ayude a organizarla. – Termino Gohan la frase que la joven Satán acabada de decir. Por lo que asintió a su respuesta. – No te preocupes, te ayudare…- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Nada parecía quitarle esa felicidad de haber podido arreglar las cosas con ella. Ahora solo quedaba que el tiempo le ayudara con su siguiente misión.

- Gracias. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a acostar. Después de todo se sentía cansada, como la mayoría del tiempo hace semanas. Eso le recordaba…

"Ahora que las cosas se arreglaron entre Gohan y yo, no debo preocuparme si los resultados salen de otra manera. Aunque eso no quiere decir que todo será color de rosa, puede que Gohan quede tan impactado que no acepte… No, no puede ser… que tal que no termine aceptando el embarazo y ahí si me abandone… no lo soportaría."

Miró un momento al aludido y éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, esa que tanto ablandaba su corazón, y reconfortaba.

"Pero que cosas digo, es Gohan y si dice amarme como lo hace, lo aceptara… solo es esperar haber con que salgo en los resultados, que de por cierto debo ir mañana ha hacérmelos, y decidir que haré después… Tan solo el tiempo me lo dirá."

Y es que tú eres todo para mí  
Todo lo que tengo yo,  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo...  
Tú si es que puedes entender  
Yo jamás te dejare,  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mí...

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Yupii! Termine! Y de una forma maravillosa… Aww que tiernos son esos dos cuando están juntitos, no les parece? n.n súper cutes! 3 Buenop, acá les traje el final de este capitulo con ese desenlace tan esperado por todos, hasta para mi! De verdad que hace tiempo quería hacerlos juntar pero el momento era hasta ahora. Y lo pude hacer. Uff que complicado fue hacerlo jaja.

A… vieron que agregue un nuevo "concepto" a mi vocabulario jaja! Si el dichoso: _Froam_ pero es que era para hacerlo de forma mas dramática. Ya que eso era lo que significaba esa palabra o sea como en esos momentos que esta uno, digamos… caminando con un amigo y éste empieza a hablar de… su hermano y en una palabra que el dice, PUM! Un recuerdo tormentoso de cómo viste morir a tu hermano llega a tu mente. Bueno ahí esta el dichoso _froam_ ese… obviamente eso es mas en los animes y todo el cuento… porque tampoco me burlare ni nada de aquellos que les haya pasado ese ejemplo… si es así mil disculpas que no lo hice con mala intención. Así que si lo ponemos en este concepto, a Videl no se le ha muerto el hermano ni nada así, pero mientras habla con Gohan esos recuerdos le vienen a la mente de la nada para aturdirla mas… me entienden? Sobretodo en la parte del sueño. Jeje espero no haberlos confundido con eso… si es así no me hagan caso y sigan con la historia jaja!

Que pasará después con la situación de Videl y sus problemas de salud? Gohan intentara remediar el tiempo perdido… pero como? Su padre al regresar perdonara a Gohan? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo de ATDADM! Únetenos a este episodio de la vida de esta singular pareja…hasta la próxima, amigos!

Sayonnara  
CaHo  
Haneko-chan


End file.
